A Vehicon Adventure 2
by Kingstriker
Summary: Sequel to A Vehicon Adventure. The legacy of Kenny and Bloodbath has stretched far across Cybertron. Eventually, more different types of vehicons have seeked to learn about these two and some have come to challenge them. When three new vehicons question the myths of these two brothers, they set out to find the truth while destroying the plans some new jet vehicons have for Kenny.
1. Chapter 1: New Kind

A Vehicon Adventure 2

_**I'm BAAAAAaaaack! And so are Kenny and Bloodbath! All revved up and armed to the mouthplates for a new adventure. This story will introduce new vehicons who have made their debut in the Transformers Prime video game and the debut of the silver jet vehicons from TFP Season 3 and the last episode of 2. Also being included is Fearstorm who is a huge vehicon from a UK Transformers Prime Titan Magazine comic. However I must warn you that this story will not be completely centered around Kenny and Bloodbath as there is a side-story featuring my new OCs.**_

_**New Vehicon types include:**_

_**Helicopter Vehicon**_

_**Truck Vehicon**_

_**Tank Vehicon**_

_**Anyways, please enjoy this sequel! And prepare to meet my new OCs, Sonny, Trapper, Blueshot and Trips!**_

* * *

Chapter 1: New Kind

A year has went by after Kenny joined his first gang and became famous worldwide...to most at least. Tyger Pax hadn't seen much criminal activity which pleased many people in that city. For some reason however, when Bumblebee, Mirage, Sideswipe and Jazz mysteriously vanished, more new groups of vehicons began coming in occasionally. They often hung out at bars or in alleys. It was like they were looking for something...or someone. Meanwhile, back in Kenny's gang, he and Bloodbath had just got done with sparring practice. Kenny was strong, but not strong enough to defeat Bloodbath. They happily walked into the energon supply room and grabbed a few cubes before heading back to Kenny's room.

"Hey Bloodbath, can we go out for a drive and meet with Sonny?" Kenny asked innocently.

"Sure...we will later!" Bloodbath said.

Kenny has learned to control his anger and has become more childish and quiet. With no one to bother them, Bloodbath has also mellowed out to the point of becoming immature at some points. All the vehicons warmly greeted Kenny every day and spent time with him. Kenny has had no problems with Barricade or the other commanders who have recently been very busy. Sonny was Kenny and Bloodbath's new friend but the others were skeptical about him since he was one of those new silver jet vehicons but Sonny was kind and playful, especially with Kenny. With Kenny's story spread beyond Tyger Pax, a new law was passed restricting any abuse towards normal drones. Meaning miners or other mechs weren't allowed to harm them without a good reason, the same vice versa. That night, a lone regular vehicon was walking down a street humming to himself. He looked rather nervous. Along with the new vehicons visiting town or going past...another group of silver vehicons also wander around teasing or picking fights with others...mainly normal drones. They were very strong, stronger than miners and most of them were either gang leaders or criminals.

"Man, it's really cold out here. I need to get home quickly." The vehicon said starting to sprint.

He didn't live that far so he was glad to finally be able to get out of the cold. But as he turned a corner he screeches to a stop. There up ahead were two silver vehicons talking to each other against a wall oblivious to the other mech nearbye. The vehicon knew he had to get home, and there was no shortcut. He gulped and walked slowly forward. He could hear the vehicon's conversation getting quieter as he walked right past them. At first he thought they were paying him no mind.

"Hey!"

The vehicon turned to the two criminal jets who walked up to him. These two were part of a new ruthless gang.

"Got some place to be?" One of them asked.

"Just on my way home! Why?" The vehicon asked.

The two silver drones looked at each other and laughed.

"Not without a price low-life!" The other sneered coming closer.

The young drone staggered back nearly falling down. He realized he was shorter than the two vehicons in front of him.

"Wait...I don't have any money on me right now! Uh...I can't give you anything!" The young drone whimpered.

"Well...there's one thing you can give us?"

"What's that?"

"You're cries of pain!"

The vehcon was backed into the wall as the two crooks got ready to beat him.

"NO! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" He yelled.

But nobody else was around...or so he thought. Before he could react, the two vehicons starting beating him. But their fun was cut short when someone came up behind one of the mechs and tapped on his shoulder. As the bully turned around, he is quickly knocked out with a punch to the face. The other mech jumps back as the two enter a stare-off! The beaten vehicon looked up at the new drone in front of him. The silver drone looked surprised. This vehicon was neither a jet or car...instead, he was a helicopter drone. He was the exact same height as the criminal.

"Who the slag are you? And why did you knock out my friend?" The jet snarled smashing a fist into his own hand.

"I'm the guy who's going to kick your aft if you don't walk away." The helicopter demanded.

"Listen big blade, I'm not the type of mech you wanna mess with!"

"Oh really, well I'm much more worse than you!"

"Oh yeah?"

The beaten mech watched nervously as the two mechs stared each other down. Neither of them were backing down. But the young mech was glad someone was protecting him...but why?

"Listen you silver scrap-heap you got about 10 seconds to leave before I shove you head through that wall." The helicopter mech said lightly shoving the crook back.

"What are you gonna do?"

"You're about to find out!"

Honestly, the mech had only heard stories about helicopter vehicons and other types. So, he didn't know how strong they were. He clenched his fists.

"Grr, whatever, you're not worth it anyway!" The mech sneered looking at the helicopter up and down before picking up his knocked out friend and leaving.

The poor drone was safely picked up by the helicopter mech.

"Thank you, I thought they would never stop! How can I repay you?" The mech asked the taller mech.

"No need for paying me back, I'm just glad you're okay!" The helicopter said nodding. "Come on, I'll help you home!"

Later, the helicopter mech walked into a bar where two others were waiting for him. These two vehicons were larger than him. One was a truck with 3 energon tanks on his back that produce a electric charge around them and blast their opponents. The other was a tank that had a hard shield around him that could withstand most attacks. The helicopter mech was part of their group. He sat down after getting a glass of energon.

"Hey guys, man what an event I just had!" The helicopter mech sighed.

"What happened Trips?" Blueshot the tank asked.

"I protected a vehicon from one of those silver show-offs. Heh, those guys ran away like little sparklings!" Trips slightly lied and laughed with the others.

"Yo Trapper, you still believe those legends are true?" Trips asked the truck.

"Of course I do...Kenny is real! You've seen the news, only Kenny would blow up something like that factory!" Trapper said to the skeptical Blueshot and Trips.

"But they say it could be anybody!" Blueshot said taking a sip of energon. "Besides, I don't believe this Kenny kid could possibly send a whole gang packing."

"Oh yeah I heard about Bumblebee, Jazz, Sideswipe and Mirage abruptly splitting out of town. But Soundwave's gang has more than enough people to send them packing." Trips said.

"Ugh, you guys are so hard to convince!" Trapper pouted crossing his arms.

"Sorry dude, we just don't believe it." Trips shrugged. "We would have to see him in person."

"One day you guys will see!" Trapper said. "Come on it's getting late."

The three shared a house but it was really Trips' home. Blueshot and Trapper of course had to pay rent. The three were more than just their own gang, their were like family. Trips of course was the smartest of the three while he considered the others his dull-minded brothers. Luckily, Trips didn't have to share a room with them. Trapper and Blueshot had to sleep in the same room but in different berths of course. Trips could've sworn he saw three blurs of purple and silver race by his window and the mechs were laughing.

"That was a good call Bloodbath!" Kenny's voice could be heard.

"I know...10 red lights in a row! Who can top that?" Bloodbath snickered.

"I probably could if I had tires!" Sonny exclaimed.

Trips was confused but decided to close his windows and head on to sleep.

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

_**Kind of a slow start but that's the way I had it planned. I think I'm going to like using thse OCs for awhile and I hope you get to like them. There will definately be more of Kenny and Bloodbath coming soon! Please review!**_


	2. Chapter 2: Spotting

Chapter 2: Spotting

The next morning, Kenny walked along the hallways of the HQ. For some strange reason it was pretty quiet which was strange. He listened for any signs of arguing, talking, fighting or at least walking. But nothing could be heard. Every few mornings, Brawl would sneak up on him and tackle him to the ground. But this time Kenny would be ready. Kenny assumed everyone was in the rec room drinking energon and eating some energon snacks. Soundwave and Shockwave usually didn't eat with everybody and stayed to themselves. Kenny didn't want to bother them much. Finally after walking down a few more hallways, he finally heard arguing coming from two drones.

"Ugh, what's happening this time?" Kenny face-palmed.

As he found the source of the yelling. He found the two vehicons beginning to shove each other. Kenny bolted towards them and jumped in between them. But as he did, one of the vehicons slammed a fist into Kenny's face by accident. If the vehicons had regular optics they would have been wide open.

"OH SHIT I HIT KENNY!" The vehicon gasped backing up.

"Way to go dumbass!" The other drone scoffed.

When Kenny focused his vision, he realized it was his friend Sonny who had hit him. Sonny, one of the silver jets, gasped realizing he may be recieving a beatdown from Kenny.

"KENNY I'M SO SORRY!" Sonny said covering the part of his face where a mouth would be.

"It's okay Sonny! I'm okay! Man you got a nice hit!" Kenny said impressed actually.

"Uh...thanks?" Sonny felt embarrased.

"Wait...Kenny you know this guy?" The other drone asked.

"Yeah, Sonny is my friend!" Kenny said. "Let me guess, you mistook him for a member of one of those jet gangs?"

"Y-yeah...oh scrap. Listen Sonny I'm sorry...it was a misunderstanding!" The drones apologized.

"It's okay man." Sonny chuckled.

Kenny at the moment had his backed turned to another hallway not realizing Brawl was sneaking up behind him. However, Sonny noticed this and signaled Kenny with a glowing visor. Kenny understood and got ready. As Brawl prepared to lunge, Kenny turned around and tripped Brawl making the tank fall flat on his face. Kenny, Sonny and the drone began laughing their afts off. Now Brawl himself loved a good prank and all, but even he knows when the jokes could go too far. No one has ever attempted to trick Brawl, not even trip him. When he got up he growled.

"Oh I see, trying to start something Kenny?" Brawl sneered cracking his knuckles.

"Huh, no I was just getting you back for tackling me all the time." Kenny said nervously backing up. "Don't be mad!"

"Ah relax Kenny I'm just playing! But I got ya didn't I?" Brawl laughed seeing Kenny's visor bend up to look scared.

"Y-yeah!" Kenny rubbed the back of his head.

Brawl turned to Sonny not recognizing him and mistook him for an evil vehicon. Brawl smashed Sonny against the wall and pinned him there.

"YOU! HOW DID YOU GET IN SCRAP-HEAP?" Brawl snarled preparing to punch him.

"BRAWL STOP! THAT'S MY FRIEND SONNY!" Kenny yelled.

Brawl then remembered Kenny mentioning Sonny and quickly backed off.

"I'm sorry!" Brawl said ashamed.

"It's okay...it's not the first time!" Sonny said sadly.

"By the way Sonny, what are you doing here?" Kenny asked.

"Oh, I thought mabye we and Bloodbath could do something today." Sonny suggested.

"Sure...that's sounds good." Kenny said.

They all began to walk towards the rec room where everyone else was at. They quickly got some fresh energon and went to find a table. Soundwave, Shockwave and Barricade were sitting together at one. And Bloodbath was sitting with two other drones. Kenny and Sonny went to sit down with Bloodbath who was waiting for them.

"Morning guys!" Bloodbath greeted.

"Morning Bloodbath!" Kenny said sitting down.

"Dude, did you get hit?" One drone asked noticing the small dent on Kenny's face.

"Yeah...Sonny was fighting with some other mech." Kenny chuckled.

"Dude seriously?" Bloodbath asked in disbelief.

"It was a misunderstanding!" Sonny shrugged. "Not a big deal. Heck you should've seen Kenny, he tripped Brawl."

"You tripped Brawl? Dude I'm surprised he hasn't tried to beat you down yet!" The other drone said.

"Eh, he laughed afterwards." Kenny said.

"Hey I heard Brawl's looking for new people to hang with!" Bloodbath said.

"New people? What's wrong with us?" Kenny asked shocked.

"Actually it's his brothers. He hasn't seen them for awhile." Sonny corrected.

"Hmm..." Kenny began to wonder.

Later that day, Kenny, Bloodbath and Sonny began to walk around downtown Tyger Pax. They had begun chatting about femmes, dreams and the new vehicons. Noticable drops of energon was splattered along the sidewalks from various fights. Inlcuded with the energon laid bits of metal chipped off.

"Ugh, look at all this. No doubt those jets!" Bloodbath scoffed.

"Tell me about it...I heard last night some vehicon got himself thrashed by two of them. Poor kid!" Sonny shook his head.

"Was he okay?" kenny asked.

"Yeah, a helicopter vehicon whipped both of their afts and sent them packing!" Sonny said.

"Nice, now that's a hero!" Kenny agreed.

"You're a hero too aren't you?" Bloodbath asked.

"Well, I don't feel like one. I just get lucky." Kenny shrugged.

As they walked past a few large apartments, they spotted two silver vehicon jets standing around. The brothers and Sonny ignored them and walked right past without a word. The jets were surprised to see Sonny who looked exactly like them. They spoke up.

"HEY YOU!" One called out to Sonny.

The three turned around and knew trouble had just started. Sonny began to shake in fear.

"What the slag are you doing?" The other drones snarled.

"What?" Sonny asked. "What did I do wrong?"

"Since when did you start hanging around these old out-dated drones?" The first drone sneered to the brothers.

"Did you just call us out-dated!" Bloodbath snarled.

"Yeah we did, so what!"

"So what? You can't say that?" Kenny retorted.

"Why? Not like you're going to do anything!"

"Wanna bet?" Kenny snarled. "Do you know who I am?"

"Yeah, some cheap knock-off!" The jets began to laugh.

"HEY BACK OFF!" Sonny yelled at them with determination.

"SHUT UP TRAITOR!" One drone shoved Sonny.

Kenny suddenly ran up and punched the drone straight into the ground surprising the others. The spikes on Kenny's fist drew energon. At this point many other mechs and femmes had stopped to look.

"Look it's Kenny!" One said.

"The one with the power of luck!" Another exclaimed.

The other drone charged Kenny but was kicked by Bloodbath.

"LEAVE KENNY ALONE!" Bloodbath stood his ground.

"KENNY? YOU MEAN...THE KENNY?" The jets yelled horrified.

"THAT'S RIGHT!" Kenny said stepping up to them with his claws outstretched.

But before he could attack, a truck charged up the road, transformed and revealed himself to be Trapper. Trapper activated the electrical energon tanks on his back and formed a sheild around himself and charged the jets.

"PREPARE TO GET SHOCKED!" Trapper roared smashing straight into the jets giving them a terrifying electrical shock that blasted them into a wall.

"AAAHHH! IT'S ONE OF THEM! RETREAT!" The jets screamed transforming and flying away.

Trapper powered down as the others went up to him. Trapper turned around and felt satisfied.

"You guys okay?" Trapper asked.

"Heck yeah dude, that was awesome!" Sonny said.

"Nice to finally see a truck vehicon!" Bloodbath said.

"I know...you saved us!" Kenny exclaimed.

"Aw it was nothing!" Trapper nearly blushed.

Then, Trapper examined Kenny. He looked like Kenny, sounded like him, but to Trapper, he was puzzled wether that was really Kenny or not. But he chose rather not to ask since it would be uncomfortable.

"Hey look I'd love to chat, but I promised my friends I'd meet them on the outskirts of town!" Trapper lied. "See ya!"

Trapper transformed back into a truck and raced off.

"Hmm, he seemed, confused!" Bloodbath said.

"Probably just in shock from the blast he made!" Sonny said.

"Hope he's okay!" Kenny shrugged.

Back with Trapper, he got back to the house and transformed. He looked like he had seen a ghost.

"I can't believe it...I REALLY MET HIM!" Trapper jumped up and down with joy. "I GOT TO TELL THE OTHERS!"

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

_**Starting with the next chapter, I am introducing one of my friend's OC to the group who's name is Jetstream. Jetstream belongs to Leonightis. But also, I probably won't be able to update everyday since I am currently also working my second Invader Zim story and my fourth Kirby story. So expect delays. Please review!**_


	3. Chapter 3: Myths and Secrets

Chapter 3: Myths and Secrets

When Trapper walked into the house he found Trips and Blueshot watching TV on the couch. They noticed Trapper looked excited despite the lack of facial features.

"What's got you so happy?" Blueshot asked.

"I believe I met Kenny today!" Trapper exclaimed.

Trips and Blueshot looked at each other, then back to Trapper.

"Trapper, did you hit your head or something!" Trips asked slightly concerned.

"What? No! It's true, I really saw him!" Trapper said shocked they were in doubt.

"Did you even ask for his name?" Blueshot said adjusting himself on the couch.

"Well...no!" Trapper felt disappointed.

"Well then, we don't believe you. Until you find some crucial evidence, Kenny doesn't exist to us!" Blueshot said.

Trips however, felt sorry for Trapper. Trips knew Trapper and Blueshot didn't really get along all the time and Blueshot usually picked on Trapper for some things. Trapper grumbled.

"Fine...be that way!" Trapper muttered and left for his room.

"Finally some peace and quiet!" Blueshot shook his head.

Trips sighed. Meanwhile, far back in Kaon, things have changed. The town had been taken over by many jet vehicons. The old factory remained destroyed, the alleyways were deserted and many buildings have been burned, destroyed or taken over. Unfortunately, Kenny's old house was also taken over by these new breed of vehicons. Since they moved in, the vehicons have been searching through piles of data pads, newspapers and boxes for info on Kenny. The empty streets eachoed with the sound of laughter and objects being tossed.

"Man, all these data pads. And not once single piece of facts about his powers." One vehicon said tossing the data pad he was holding to the ground.

"We have to find something useful! Otherwise we'll never find him!" Another vehicon said looking through a few boxes.

"He probably took the important stuff with him."

"Mabye...little runt!"

"I'm telling ya, once we find Kenny, we can kill him and take his powers out of him to give to us. Then, we'll be invincible."

"I agree, besides, he can't take us all on!"

While the two drones laughed, a black and green jet vehicon named Jetstream was sneaking through the street trying not to be caught. Jetstream was trying to find out all about what the jet vehicons had planned.

"This doesn't make since at all. Why bother with the kid?" Jetstream wonderd out-loud.

"HEY WHO'S THERE?" Came a voice.

Jetstream looked around to see a jet vehicon coming towards him. Jetstream stood his ground.

"Hey! I've never seen you around here! What are you doing?" The silver jet demanded.

"I'm just going for a walk!" Jetstream simply said trying to pass the vehicon but was shoved back.

"You ain't going anywhere!" The jet sneered.

"Oh really?" Jetstream nodded.

The vehicon swung at Jetstream who ducked then sent his own fist crashing into the vehicon's face knocking him to the ground out cold. Jetstream chuckled and continued on his way. He easily escaped out of Kaon and attempted to find Kenny for himself. Kenny had to know what was going on.

"I need to find the kid before it's too late!" Jetstream said transfoming and tearing through the sky.

Back over at the bar in Tyger Pax, Sonny seemed very worried.

"Hey Kenny, do you think the other jets may find out that I'm hanging out with you two?" Sonny asked nervously.

"Mabye...but it's not like you can't. Don't worry, they won't mess with you!" Kenny assured patting Sonny on the back.

"I hope you're right!"

"Poor kid!" Bloodbath shook his head.

"I can see it now, getting captured, beaten, forced to answer questions. It's very terrifying!" Sonny said finishing off the energon in his glass.

When night came, over in Trip's apartment, Trapper was still furious with the other two for not believing him. He saw Kenny with his own visor. He wasn't making it up. But Trapper knew Blueshot was very hard to convince. Trips however, mabye he'd believe him with some more explainations. He walked back into the living room and asked to speak to Trips privately. They headed towards a back room.

"What's up Trap? You look upset. Look I know you want us to believe you...but you have no proof." Trips tried to explain.

"I know...but...why would I make it up? I'm not obessed with him." Trapper said.

"Oh I know you aren't. But if you really believe he's out there, then mabye you should go out and find him." Trips suggested.

"I guess you're right. I think I should go out and get some energon." Trapper sighed.

"That's fine, be careful out there!"

"Pfft, when have I ever needed to be careful?" Trapper scoffed.

Trapper exited the house again and raced out onto the road. Trips watched him leave before Blueshot came over.

"Where's he going now?" Blueshot asked.

"Just out for a drive." The helicopter answered the tank.

As Trapper raced along the streets, he spotted a purple and black customized car up ahead. It was Kenny who was out for a drive himself. Trapper felt excited again as he sped up.

"Hey, where's he going?" Trapper thought speeding up some more.

Kenny, thinking he was being followed, sped up even more leaving Trapper behind in a cloud of dust.

"Aw man, I was so close!" Trapper grumbled not seeing ahead of himself clearly as a jet came directly at him.

_**THOOM!**_

Trapper collides with a black and green jet flying too low. The jet, who was Jetstream, smashes to the ground while Trapper flips into the air and lands upside down hard. Both transformed angry with each other.

"WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA?" Trapper snarled.

"HEY YOU RAMMMED INTO ME!" Jetstream retorted.

"YOU WERE FLYING TO LOW!" Trapper shot back.

That's when Jetstream realized his mistake.

"You're right I'm sorry. Hey...you're big, I might need your help something." Jetstream said.

"Like what?" Trapper asked dusting himself off.

"I recently found the famous Kenny's house but was unable to get enough info or grab anything before I was spotted. If you can infiltrate the house and defeat all of the jets, then mabye I can scout out the place and find hidden info on Kenny's whereabouts. Kenny must know that the other jet vehicons are out to get him. And they must be stopped at all costs. Will you help me?" Jetstream explained.

Trapper was very surprised at this. But rumor had it that all the jet vehicons had taken over Kaon, including Kenny's old house.

"Of course, anything to save a legend!" Trapper said.

But little did he know, Trips had been spying on him from nearbye.

_**To be continued...**_


	4. Chapter 4: Shattered Anger

_**I don't own the OCs Jetstream, Wingblade, Leo or Nightshadow, they belong to Leonightis!**_

Chapter 4: Shattered Anger

When Kenny got back to the HQ, he saw Bloodbath talking to Brawl and Barricade near the training room. They seemed rather concerned.

"Hey guys what's up?" Kenny asked them.

"Uh...nothing much Ken!" Bloodbath said tapping his claws together.

"Bloodbath, something must be up, I can tell when you're nervous!" Kenny said crossing his arms.

Barricade and Brawl didn't say a word. Kenny gave them his version of a confused face.

"Guys?"

"Kenny, are you up for sparring?" Bloodbath asked.

"Um, sure I got nothing better to do why? Which one of you do I have to take down?"

"Not us...Soundwave." Barricade finally spoke up.

"SOUNDWAVE? But...but why? I can't beat him!" Kenny said shocked.

"We know, but he wants to test your strength." Bloodbath said. "Both of ours!"

"Both? You mean...you and me against him?"

"Yeah...but don't worry, we can work together to take him. It should be fun!" Bloodbath assured his little brother.

Kenny felt better knowing he was being helped this time. Previously Kenny had sparred with Bloodbath and a few other vehicons. However he couldn't beat Bloodbath...but the other miner vehicons were no problem. Soundwave arrived to meet the two.

"You guys ready?" Soundwave asked hiding a smirk.

"Y-yeah...I guess!" Kenny said as they entered the training room while Brawl and Barricade stayed outisde.

"They're dead!" Brawl sighed.

Kenny and Bloodbath stood on one end, and Soundwave stood on the other. Kenny couldn't believe they were actually doing this. This was Soundwave, leader of this gang. Unless they were getting a promotion or something. But gangs don't often offer promotions. Before they knew it, Soundwave charged at them. Bloodbath jumped up and tried to land a kick but Soundwave whacked Bloodbath in the chest knocking him to the ground. Kenny dodged Soundwave's arm blades and tried to throw punches and swipes but Soundwave blocked them all. Bloodbath ran up behind Soundwave and attempted to knock him down but Soundwave spun around drop-kicking Bloodbath in the face. Kenny went for Soundwave's legs in an attempt to trip him and suceeded. Soundwave hit the ground but moved out of the way when Kenny tried to jump on him. Kenny hit the floor and Soundwave tried to pin him down with his tentacles.

"Ugh, Kenny get him!" Bloodbath said from nearbye.

"I can't do it!" Kenny said desperately holding onto the tentacles as they began to wrap around his arms.

Soundwave smirked behind his mask and knew he was winning. The tentacles were strong, very strong. Kenny was losing energy quickly. He stared holes through Soundwave's mask. Somehow, Kenny could faintly see a smirk right behind the mask. The smirk was similar to ones some mechs made when Kenny was getting beaten up by them. In fact, Kenny remembers being extremely angry when they made that evil smile. Suddenly he found a burst of energy remembering all his painful times. His claws began digging into the tentacles. The smirk disappeared.

"Kenny?" Bloodbath called out walking cautiously over.

"Yield already!" Soundwave warned feeling the pain of Kenny's claws.

"NO!" Kenny yelled angrily.

Kenny suddenly shot his arm up, taking the tentacles with him and-

_**CRACK!**_

Kenny proceeds to punch straight through Soundwave's visor shattering it to pieces revealing his face. The tentacles become badly damaged as well. Soundwave shot up and stumbled back onto the ground. But Kenny, in a fit of rage, attacks him.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Kenny starts beating on Soundwave furiously.

Bloodbath tackles Kenny away from Soundwave while Brawl and Barricade run to help thier leader. Kenny was now crying in Bloodbath's arms.

"Kenny? What happened? Why did you do that?" Bloodbath asked in a calm way.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to...it's just...you don't know how many times I've experienced people on top of me the way he was. I was always pinned down and tortured to death. And I saw Soundwave's face, his smirk, his optics...I just snapped...but I didn't mean to just beat on him like that...I got to go!" Kenny broke away from Bloodbath, out the training room and down the hallway to his room. Bloodbath is still in shock when Soundwave finally gets up. Lazerbeak was okay but worried for Soundwave.

"Soundwave sir, are you okay?" Bloodbath asked.

"I'm fine, but...where did he go?" Soundwave asked.

"I'm guessing to his room. He was just angry at how you had him pinned and apparently he could see through your visor. Though none of us could!" Bloodbath explained. "He's sorry and he hopes you're not angry!"

"Angry? I'm not angry? I'm actually impressed that he had the strength to beat me...he actually beat me!" Soundwave said smiling.

"The first one ever to!" Brawl said.

"What are you to say to him?" Barricade asked.

"Well, I should tell him to be proud. And it seems as though Kenny is still learning to master all of his hidden powers. Apparently his strength exceeds us all...he's growing." Soundwave explained with a smile.

Far away from Tyger Pax, Trapper continued to follow Jetstream all the way back to Kaon. Jetstream wanted to get to Kenny quickly, but then decided he's probably safe with his gang...for now. They hadn't spoken much to each other.

"So, what do you know of Kenny?" Jetstream asked.

"Rumors say that he helped to exile Bumblebee, Sideswipe, Jazz and Mirage from Tyger Pax. He's been abused his entire life but somehow he's survived them all. The kid is like...invincible or something." Trapper said.

"I see..." Jetstream said interested in what Trapper knew. "The stories must be true."

Suddenly Jetstream sense someone nearbye.

"Trapper, do you hear something?"

"No why?"

"It sounds like trouble!"

Trapper checked his surroundings before spotting a helicopter flying overhead.

"What the...?" Trapper screeches to a stop.

Jetstream turns around to see the flyer and charges him thinking it's another jet vehicon. Jetstream knocks the helicopter to the ground where he transforms.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR JET?" The helicopter, who was actually Trips, snarled.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE FOLLOWING US?" Jetstream growls.

Jetstream then shoves Trips hard nearly making the mech fall.

"NO ONE SHOVES ME LIKE THAT!" Trips snarls tackling Jetstream.

But before a scuffle could start, Trapper runs over and grabs Trips away.

"TRIPS STOP! I'M HELPING HIM!" Trapper yells.

Trips, upon remembering Trapper was there, calmed down.

"Why?" Trips asked. "I thought you were out for a drive."

"I was until I ran into him. He found Kenny's house and we were going there to gather info and defeat some of these silver show-offs." Trapper said.

Trips looked back at Jetstream who walked over.

"Oh...look I didn't really want to start anything." Trips sighed.

"Me neither I'm sorry for shoving you." Jetstream said.

"Well Trapper, if he also believes, then I do too!" Trips said.

"Finally! And you thought I was always crazy." Trapper laughed.

"Come on, the more we wait around, the less time we have to stop them. But first...I need to make a call to my brother WingBlade." Jetstream said getting on his comm. link.

**"Jetstream? Is that you?"**

"Hey Wingblade, I need you help!"

**"Sure...with what exactly?"**

"You wouldn't happen to know how many jet vehicons have been coming around areas like Kaon, Tyger Pax or even Iacon do ya?"

**"I've seen a few! They can really do some damage to a mech. Especially if it's a group of them. Hey have you found out any of those Kenny myths?"**

"Indeed, in fact I found his old house but it's being taken over by those silver rustbuckets."

**"WOW! Uh-er...I mean...that's a shame. What are you going to do?"**

"Beat the slag out of them of course!"

**"That's my bro!"**

"Yep, so how's everything been since I left?"

**"Well, Leo got attacked by Knock Out and some vehicons. Me and Nightshadow tried to stop them but Knock Out's friend Breakdown blocked our path. We had to help him to a med bay."**

Jetstream paused for a moment.

**"You still there?"**

"Yeah...just...I wish I was there!"

**"Jetstream it's okay, he should be fine! We're all fine over here, you go and save Kenny! Don't let that jet gang win!"**

"Oh they won't be alive when I'm done with them. We got to go, goodnight brother."

**"Goodnight Jetstream!"**

Jetstream ended the call and looked at the others who looked worried.

"You okay?" Trips asked.

"Yeah...come on, we're losing time!"

Jetstream and the other two transformed and continued down the hallway.

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

_**To Leonightis I hope this didn't interfere with your story in any way. For all readers, I'm bringing in a character that is featured in the Transformers: More Than Meets The Eye comics to be a helper of all the evil jet vehicons. Can you guess who it is? Hint: One-eyed Autobot and is pretty much insane.**_


	5. Chapter 5: Infiltration

Chapter 5: Infiltration

Shockwave walked along the hallways looking for Soundwave. He'd never expect to see him sitting in the med bay being taken care of by a vehicon medic. Shockwave looked around but saw no one else in there.

"Uh Soundwave did you get into a fight outside or something?" Shockwave asked.

"No, I chose Kenny and Bloodbath to spar with me and well, Kenny won!" Soundwave said and the drones nodded.

Shockwave's optic flickered for a few seconds before he responded.

"Kenny...beat you? Illogical!" Shockwave scoffed.

"It's true, he smashed Soundwave's visor and punctured his tentacles!" One of the vehicons stated.

"It was in a fit of rage remembering his old life!" Another said.

"Wow, is he okay?" Shockwave asked.

"I hope so, he ran off crying to his room. Poor kid. Even after a year he can't get a break!" A third drone sighed sadly.

"Damn evil jets!" Shockwave growled and left.

Kenny layed on his berth thinking about what he did to Soundwave. He didn't mean to. What would Shockwave think? What was Shockwave going to do to him? Could Kenny be kicked out? After all he's done to earn respect? Damn he couldn't get a break. Bloodbath was walking towards his room when Shockwave came up to him.

"Bloodbath, is Kenny in his room?" Shockwave asked.

"I believe so! I'm going to check up on him." Bloodbath said.

"You should really talk to him. From what I was told, he was very troubled."

"You're not going to kick him out are you?"

"Primus no! Kenny is probably the best thing that ever happened to us. We don't want to get rid of that now do we?" Shockwave leaned in close to Bloodbath.

"No we don't. Surely my brother wouldn't mind a little chat." Bloodbath backed up.

Bloodbath proceeded to Kenny's room where the door wasn't completely closed. Bloodbath poked his head in and saw Kenny whimpering. Kenny felt a clawed hand touch his shoulder but he didn't look.

"Shockwave please don't beat me up." Kenny whimpered.

"Kenny it's your brother! And Shockwave isn't going to hurt you!" Bloodbath assured rubbing Kenny's shoulder.

Kenny looked up and mentaly smiled when he saw his brother beside him. He hugged him tight not wanting to let him go.

"You okay?"

"No...I wish I could take what I did back."

"Soundwave is fine! He's impressed at your strength! You're growing strong Kenny, a lot stronger than us. That's something to be proud of."

"Oh...I thought he'd be mad!"

"Never!"

Kenny and Bloodbath continued to hug each other like it was the last hug of their life. Kenny had nothing to worry about. But the same couldn't be said for Trapper, Trips and Jetstream who finally arrived back in Kaon. The place was still crawling with jets. Jetstream instructed Trips to fly towards Kenny's house and enter through the attic. Trapper was going to have to make his way to the back of the house which would involve fighting through some vehicons. And Jetstream was going to cause a few distractions. Trips flew through the sky getting closer and closer to the house. So far no signs of other jets and he felt relieved.

"Man, Blueshot is missing out on a lot isn't he?" Trips said to himself.

He noticed the attic window was open and he simply flew in and transformed. He looked around, no one was in there. It was just dark and cold since one vehicon busted all the lights in the house. However after a few minutes of looking around, grabbing as many data pads with Kenny's specifications and checking through boxes, he heard voices.

"Should we grab those data pads?"

"Yeah, Kenny won't miss them!"

Trips didn't seem that worried. He faced two drones before...but he didn't have to fight them. He safely concealed the small data pads into a compartment in his chest and then tried to hide. Two jet vehicons entered the attic and looked surprised.

"Hey, these boxes looked like they've been moved." One of them said.

"Huh, that's weird!" The other one stated.

Trips was hiding deep in a dark corner where no light could reach. He thanks Primus there was nothing over there to investigate. Meanwhile, Jetstream made his way to the house and thought he was in the clear. Suddenly, he was spotted by 5 jet vehicons who confronted him.

"HEY JET! WHAT ARE YA, LOST?" One snarled as the group advanced on Jetstream.

Jetstream had to think of a way to get through quickly upon seeing three of them cracking their knuckles and the other two were flexing their claws. He finally came up with one that could full even the smartest vehicon.

"Guys, guys no need to cause trouble, I'm one of you guys!" Jetstream said trying not to sound nervous.

The vehicons look at each other, shrug, and then look back at him.

"Why aren't you silver like the rest of us?" Another spoke out.

"I was just never into the whole silver thing. But I'm here to find out what Kenny is hiding like the rest of ya! I swear!" Jetstream said.

"Strange, Whirl never explained anything about us choosing different colors." One said.

"Really, Whirl never said anything?" Jetstream said hoping this was giving Trapper a chance to get in the house.

Trapper entered through a door in the ground that lead to the basement. But when he entered the dark basement, there were about 10 drones on guard and saw him.

"INTRUDER! A TRUCK!" One of the guards warned.

"HOW DID HE GET IN?" Another asked.

"Doesn't matter how I got in, what does matter is that you all are about to get smashed!" Trapper growled flexing his claws for the upcoming battle.

"GET HIM!"

Trapper was able to prove how strong he was as he began bashing and electrifying the drones mercilessly. But the drones did get in a few punches and swipes of their own. Back in the attic, Trips tried his best to stay quiet as the drones continued looking through things. Trips was getting very annoyed. He thought Jetstream and Trapper would be inside right now. Suddenly they heard a loud bang as Trapper was smashing drones against the walls.

"What was that?" One vehicon asked.

Suddenly, the noise jolted the house enough to make Trips stumble forwards revealing himself from the shadows.

"IT'S AN INTRUDER! A HELICOPTER!" The other said getting in fighting position.

"Oh scrap!" Trips groaned.

"Heh, you newer advanced vehicons think you're so strong right? Well let's test that theory out shall we?" The first drones said as they advanced on Trips.

Trips would always fight if it meant to save his life. He came across jets plenty of times. Two shouldn't be hard. Heck he already saved a mech from two...but then again, he never fought them. The jets rushed him quickly and slammed him into a wall. Trips recovered and punched one away and clawed the other one. One of them stood back to let the other one fight Trips. Trips turned out to be a pretty good fighter as he dodged blows, got in many of his and made the drones begin to worry. However, Trips's speed was something the jets could take advantage of. While Trips was focused on one of them, the other one ran up behind him and placed him in a head-lock. The other jet took this chance to slam a fist into Trip's face knocking him to the ground where the jets eagerly began to pummel him without mercy whatsoever. By this time Jetstream had gotton access to enter the house.

"Now then, where is everybody?" Jetstream asked.

He heard scuffling below and above. but he didn't know which way to go. However, remembering Trapper could handle himself, he decided to go upstairs. He heard Trip's pain cries and rushed into the room.

"GET OFF HIM AND FIGHT SOMEONE YOU'RE OWN KIND!" Jetstream challenged.

"WHAT? WHO GOES THERE?" One of the jets asked.

Jetstream was confused. He then noticed no light shining on him and his black paint made him blend in without the green affecting him much at all. He mentaly smirked. The jets looked around but saw no one. Jetstream kept his optics squinted as he hunted them in the shadows. Finally he tackles one of them and severely beats the jet back in the darkness. The other jet looks around nervously while hearing the sounds of punches for a few seconds.

"SHOW YOURSELF!"

There was silence...the poor jet stood in the only little light in the room from the window. Suddenly a hand pops into the light and pulls him into the darkness igniting more sounds of punches before silence. Trips, severely beaten, coughed and looked around.

"Hello?" Trip coughed and look at the energon leaking from him.

Finally Jetstream emerged victorious from the darkness and went to Trip's aid.

"Trip's you okay? Don't worry I'll help you out of here! But we need to get to Trapper." Jetstream said picking Trip's up and wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "You're going to be okay kid. I know you fought with all your spark."

Jetstream then made a comm. link to Trapper while Trips slipped into unconsciousness.

"Trapper, how's it going?"

**"You two might wanna get out now!"**

"Why?"

**"This whole time I've been building up enough energy to blast this house so no jet gets away with Kenny's stuff. It's better to destroy it now, then let them have it. Did you guys collect anything?"**

"Trips did but he's been badly beaten! We need to leave now. Let's hope Kenny doesn't find out about this!"

**"I agree...get out now!"**

Trapper's energy tanks had created an orb of deadly electricity power that could kill everyone within a whole block. Luckily, everyone normal citizen had been run out. The orb grew and grew as the surviving vehicons crowded in corners.

"THIS IS FOR KENNY!" Trapper yelled.

_**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! CRASH! THOOOOOOOOOOOM!**_

Trips, Jetstream escape just in time and Trapper, untouched by the blast thanks to the orb's sheild, simply walks out to the others.

"Well that was fun! OH SHIT IS TRIPS OKAY?" Trapper asked grabbing Trips from Jetstream.

"He's okay, just knocked out, let's get him home!" Jetstream said. "I'll stay with you guys for now!"

They looked back at what was once Kenny's house. It was now nothing but piles of metal. They believed all the Vehicon jets were dead...but...unfortuantely some jets had escaped before the blast but luckily without any info to give their leader Whirl.

"So, what will your friend Blueshot think about this?" Jetstream asked as he was forced to sit on top of Trapper to keep hold of Trips.

"Honestly, after how he's been treating me recently, I wouldn't say he's my friend right now so I don't care what he thinks!" Trapper grumbled.

The remaining few vehicons traveled to a secret location on the outskirts of Kaon. It was a small warehouse where the leader, the insane Whirl, usually met the vehicons at. There were only 6 remaining jet vehicons coming from their failed mission. They knew Whirl was going to be pissed. They found him sitting in a large chair in the main floor of the warehouse surrounded by over 20 more jet vehicons.

"I'm assuming you failed." Whirl spoke with his back against the jets.

"Yes sir. Some of those new vehicons ambushed us and blew up Kenny's house...along with all the information." One spoke up nervously.

"Ugh, you jets are hopeless. How am I supposed to help you when you keep failing. Mabye those trucks, tanks and helicopters were much better choices...if they despised Kenny. But no matter, there are plenty more jets where that came from." Whirl said in low slightly crazy tone.

Whirl's chair spun around to face them. His one optic glowed brightly and his claws snapped with thought.

"Kenny and his brother will soon be forced to give up their mysterious powers. And they will be mine, MINE, MINE I TELL YOU HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Whirl laughs loudly.

The jets look at each other confused. Some were questioning why Whirl was even helping them. Others thought somehow Whirl was going to lead them to defeat. Whirl was pretty insane and very sarcastic. They were glad this was only temporary.

"Um sir...you wouldn't happen to know Kenny in any way would you?" One asked what many others were wondering.

Whirl let out a little hiss and squinted his optic.

"Me and Kenny...have a history!"

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

_**So there's the answer! It's Whirl, the creepy, insane, one-eyed Autobot. Yes I know he's not a vehicon. But that doesn't mean he can't be their leader or helper! Prepare for Whirl to appear more in the story! SPOILER ALERT! THE OTHER COMBATICONS ARE ROLLING IN NEXT! Looks like Brawl will be happy!**_


	6. Chapter 6: Kenny Snaps

Chapter 6: Kenny Snaps

_**Note: This chapter may be very long!**_

By the time they reached Trips' house. Blueshot was waiting impatiently. When he saw the out-cold body of Trips he gasped.

"WHAT THE FRAG! TRAPPER WHAT HAPPENED? AND WHO'S THAT?" Blueshot demanded answers but Trapper ignored him.

Jetstream knew there was going to be trouble. He decided that mabye it was best not to get involved. Trapper placed Trips on his bed and decided to wait until Trips wakes up to repair him. As he walks back into the living room, Blueshot blocks his path.

"I'M TALKING TO YOU!" Blueshot growled squinting his visor.

"WE GOT INTO SOME FIGHTS! BIG WHOOP! NOT LIKE IT'S THE FIRST TIME!" Trapper snapped.

"AND YOU JUST LET HIM GET HIS AFT BEAT?"

"NO! I WAS BUSY FIGHTING OTHER MECHS WHILE TRIPS WAS SOMEWHERE ELSE!"

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THREE DOING OUT THERE? AND WHAT IS A JET DOING IN THIS HOUSE?"

"JETSTREAM IS MY FRIEND! HE HELPED US OUT AND SAVED TRIPS!"

Jetstream just watched from the nearbye as the two argued and yelled. Jetstream was glad the three owned this entire apartment complex instead of someone else living here. He wanted to cut in.

"Um, excuse me-"

"SHUT UP JET!"

"DON'T TALK TO HIM LIKE THAT!"

"AND YOU SHUT UP!"

"MAKE ME!"

"Guys stop!" Jetstream cut in again.

Blueshot lost it and kicked Jetstream into a wall. That made Trapper explode into rage and he threw himself at Blueshot starting a huge fight in the hallway between the truck and tank. Jetstream watched in horror as the big mechs tussled around, punching, kicking and clawing each other. Now Jetstream was stronger than he looked but he thought he would end up crushed under their weight. But he had to stop them before they killed each other or Trips wakes up. Right now, Blueshot was on top of Trapper beating him with his shields and Trapper was sending electrical charges from his claws to Blueshot's head. Jetstream charged into the scuffle and actually knocked Blueshot off of Trapper making the tank slide down the hallway. He had to raise his voice.

"THAT'S ENOUGH YOU TWO! STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" Jetstream yelled angrily making the two stand still.

"Whoa Jetstream...that's a...strong voice." Trapper said.

"You bet it is...now then...BLUESHOT! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" Jetstream demanded pointing to the floor in front of him.

Blueshot, now embarrased, walked over without a word.

"If you would just let me and Trapper explain what happened, mabye we could get somewhere!" Jetstream snarled.

"I'm sorry Trapper, I was just worried for Trips' safety. I shouldn't have fought with you. You okay?"

"I'm okay and I'm sorry as well. It was just a misunderstanding."

Both vehicons mentaly smiled at each other and Jetstream nodded but chuckled upon seeing their dents and scratches.

"Okay then, now that you two are friends again...we'll explain what happened."

While that was going on, Kenny, Bloodbath, Brawl and Barricade were at the bar having a few drinks and talking. It was slow that night, about 3 or 4 other mechs and the bartender was there. Brawl and Barricade sat at a table and Kenny and Bloodbath sat right at the bar.

"Chilly night huh?" Bloodbath shrugged.

"Tell me about it! Most of these nights have been really cold. Aw well, we can't control weather!" Kenny said taking a sip of energon.

"Where's Sonny?"

"Couldn't make it. I hope no jets have been picking on him."

"Yeah, we could just scare them off. You know, I thought we were in the clear."

"Yep, guess everyone's following me. I mean...it's kinda annoying!"

"Looks like Primus doesn't think you need a break!"

"Looks like it!"

There was an empty seat on Kenny's right. This was soon to be occupied by someone Kenny thought he'd never see again. It was Whirl who innocently walked into the bar not being noticed much by anybody. He looked around until he noticed Kenny sitting at the bar. Kenny had just finished his energon when Whirl sat down right next to him not ordering anything. The bartender at the time had gone to the back room to do something. Whirl at first pretended not to notice Kenny and began looking around, examining his pincers and tapping the table. Finally he began examining Kenny and he had to admit, Kenny did look rather...buff. But he knew it was Kenny after hearing his name being said by one of the mechs at a table.

"Hey, if it isn't my old pal Kenny...the runt of the vehicons!" Whirl playfully nudged Kenny who looked at him.

Kenny actually did a triple-take upon seeing Whirl who had his optic squinted and was slowly snapping his claws. Kenny's visor brightened in shock.

"Oh...it's you Whirl. I thought you were in jail!" Kenny said nervously.

"Oh I got out early for my..._good_ behavior!" Whirl purred. "Apparently the enforcers knew me well enough to let me hang out with them. I got to eat with them, beat up criminals with them and some of the enforcers even challenged me to fights for fun!"

"I see...guess you had fun." Kenny said mentally rolling his optics.

Whirl then rubbed a claw down Kenny's side.

"Ooh, when did _you_ get so buff?" Whirl asked.

"About a year ago! Why does it matter to you?" Kenny asked before Bloodbath cut in.

"Kenny who's this guy?"

"Someone I'd rather stay away from!" Kenny sneered towards Whirl.

"Sure, sure! Who wouldn't want to stay near me. My time in jail has taught me something spectacular."

"W-what's that?"

"Just that fighting and torture is very entertaining. I can't tell you how many fights I've been in outside and in jail. It's so much fun because I rarely get hit. I just beat them all and kill them in secret." Whirl chuckled creeping out the brothers.

"I see, so you are the same Whirl I've always known huh?" Kenny asked.

"Well I'd hate to get rid of being who I am. I'm surprised you don't like a good fight!" Whirl purred. "You never did..."

"Why would I? I don't like it at all really. Earlier I beat up my leader by accident!" Kenny sighed surprising Whirl.

"Ooh, very interesting. So tell me Kenny, what is a drone like you doing around here and in a gang? I must know your...secrets!" Whirl wrapped an arm around Kenny's shoulders making Kenny feel very uncomfortable.

"Basically since I've been in Kaon I've gotton tired of my life of torture. I met Bloodbath who turned out to be my brother. He upgraded me to a miner and we traveled here to this gang and I've been living here since then." Kenny explained.

"Nice, sounds like you had a very good life!" Whirl said confusing Kenny.

"Look Whirl, I don't know why you're here or why you're bothering me, but think you could leave me alone?" Kenny pleaded.

"I could...but now that I know where you are, I probably won't. Depends on my mood. But why would I leave you alone? You were so much fun to play with when he were just sparklings." Whirl laughed.

"Play...or torture to death?" Kenny growled getting ready to lose his temper.

"You're silly buddy. Very silly, yet brave. I like that! But it won't save you in the end." Whirl warned.

"What are you talking about?" Kenny said clenching his fists.

"Did you really think the rest of your life would be easy? No! I've finally found you Kenny! I've been working with the jet vehicons this whole time! And I'm going to find out just what makes you and your brother so powerful. I can just imagine my joy of ripping you to pieces and humiliating you in front of all of them. Then, all of your powers will be MINE!" Whirl said raising his voice.

Then in a flash, Kenny loses it. He punches Whirl out of his seat and into a wall alarming everyone in the bar.

"YOU WON'T DO A DAMN THING TO ME!" Kenny snarled.

Bloodbath jumped out of his seat to hold Kenny back. Brawl and Barricade joined them. Whirl was laughing as he stood back up.

"Oh Kenny, you really have changed. You know how much I love a good challenge. It's like the best thing ever! Wanna hit me again?" Whirl asked.

Kenny ripped from Bloodbath's grip and punched Whirl again making his head nearly face completely backwards. But Whirl still laughed.

"Ooh, how'd that feel Kenny. Made you just feel so enraged huh?" Whirl said snapping his claws.

"I'LL SMASH YOU INTO LITTLE PIECES!" Kenny roared lunging at Whirl.

Bloodbath bolted towards Kenny who begins to beat on Whirl who grips Kenny's neck with his claws trying to choke him. Bloodbath was forced to put Kenny into a head-lock. Brawl and Barricade picked up Whirl and shoved him towards the doors.

"GET MOVING!" Brawl snarled.

"WE BETTER NOT SEE YOU AROUND HERE AGAIN!" Barricade warned.

"Oh you'll see me again! Next time, I'll be expecting Kenny to fight better! He's such a loser like he always was." Whirl chuckled watching the two mechs tower over him.

Barricade was only a foot taller than Whirl while Brawl was two feet. Whirl just stared at them for a moment before looking towards Kenny still placed in a headlock by Bloodbath. Both enemies lock optic and double-band visor on each other. But Whirl's view is blocked by Barricade's fist crashing into his optic followed by Brawl's fist also to the face. Whirl tumbles to the ground outside but still continues to laugh.

"He-he, I can tell this is going to be very fun!" Whirl said before transfoming and flying away.

Finally Bloodbath released Kenny who stumbled forwards. Kenny was so angry he slammed a fist on the counter.

"Kenny, who was that guy?" Bloodbath asked.

"I'll...explain later..." Kenny growled.

Barricade and Brawl looked at each other concerned.

"Did you know who he was?" Barricade asked him.

"Not really...but I think my brothers do." Brawl admitted sighing.

"Really?"

"Yeah...I thought my brothers killed him." Brawl said thinking.

Back at the HQ, Barricade told Soundwave and Shockwave what had happened, much to their surprise. Bloodbath followed Kenny to his room and sat on the bed while Kenny went to pull up a police file on him. The file had a picture of Whirl staring at the screen emotionlessly. But Kenny could sense the evil in his optic.

"Yep, the same Whirl. Sentenced to jail for a year for fighting, got out early, involved and gang-related street brawls, murdered several mechs for fun. He's considered extremenly dangerous, mentally and physically psychotic. Yep, all that fits Whirl." Kenny explained scrolling down the page. "Glitch!"

"Kenny, how did you meet someone like him?" Bloodbath asked.

"Well, we met when we were just sparklings. Well, more like confronted me." Kenny began the story.

_A five year old Kenny is racing home while being chased by two future miners. Kenny was a pretty fast runner but hoped the door was unlocked. _

_"GET BACK HERE RUNT!" One of the miners snarled._

_Kenny raced up to his house and tried to open the door but instead it was locked. Kenny banged hoping one of his parents were home. But they weren't. Kenny turned around to see the miners right in front of him._

_"Why is it always me?" Kenny asked._

_"You are the only non-miner vehicon on this street aren't you?" The other miner teased._

_"Yes...but-" _

_Kenny is cut off by a shove into the door and he falls to the ground while being towered over by the mechs. Without warning they proceed to kick and stomp him. Kenny begs for mercy but none is given. Kenny knew he had no courage to fight back so he let them beat him. If he showed no emotion mabye they'd stop. He stayed quiet._

_"HEY! WHY AREN'T YOU CRYING?" One of them growled kicking Kenny in the face._

_"What's the point? After getting beaten up all the time I get used to it after a while." Kenny said trying to pick himself up._

_"STAY DOWN!" The mech warned._

_"NO!" Kenny yelled finding more energy to get up and sprint away._

_"GET HIM!"_

_Kenny raced down the street towards a house that looks old, broken and abandoned not realizing this was actually Whirl's house. Kenny runs to the back and jumps through a broken window and hides. The two miners lose him._

_"Where did he go?"_

_"I don't see him!"_

_"He got lucky this time!"_

_"We'll find him!"_

_Kenny waits for them to leave as he hides behind an old couch. He breathes heavily as he is relieved to have escaped them. He looks around afterwards. He had seen this house before but didn't think it was inhabitable. But it looked like it was. He saw a bunch of new energon cubes stacked together in a corner. He was thirsty...and he needed some now. But why were they there? Was it a trap? Kenny made sure the coast was clear and ran for them. He grabbed one cube and eagerly drunk it. The cube was pretty heavy and he ended up splashing some of it on his face make him stagger back. When he did he smashed into a display case of weapons and they all dropped to the ground with a loud bang. He winced and finished the energon quickly. _

_"WHAT DID YOU DO?" Came a voice._

_Kenny turned around to some stairs to see a young 6 year old Whirl coming down them. Despite the lack of facial features, Whirl look pissed. Kenny whimpered as Whirl got closer to him and snatched the cube away from him and putting it down._

_"What are you doing in my house?" Whirl sneered bending his optic to look angry._

_"I was hiding from some miners! They were going to beat me up...again!" Kenny explained._

_"Wait a nano-klick, I've seen you before. You're Kenny, that unlucky vehicon who gets picked on a lot. Hahahaha, that's funny! I love seeing pain and watching energon go flying. But just because you get your little aft beat doesn't mean you go hiding in people's house. Especially mine!" Whirl poked Kenny in the chest._

_"I'm sorry, I'll just leave!" Kenny nodded backing away._

_But Whirl grabbed him by the neck only squeezing a bit._

_"Oh no you don't. Apparently you haven't realized that I don't take too kindly to ANYONE who trespasses into my house or messes with my stuff. Those weapons could've been worth a lot of money, but now they are dented and have less value thanks to you!" Whirl growled menacingly right in Kenny's face._

_"Oh, I didn't know!" Kenny whimpered._

_"Of course you wouldn't know. You picked the wrong mech to mess with. Don't you realize I can kill you right now for this? But I'm not, after all I have other plans." Whirl hissed._

_"Other plans?"_

_"Yes, you see I am clearly psychotic, that I'll admit. But I like it, it fits me perfectly. And love to fight, I like to pick fights with people and it's even better if I get paid to do it. It's fun, all the pain, energon, cries and sometimes even slaughter. I love it. I don't let anyone mess with me...but you? I would've never expected you to do something like this. And now...you're going to pay the price." Whirl explained tightneing his grip on Kenny's neck._

_"No wait...please don't! I just wanna go home!" Kenny said._

_"Too bad, you mess with me, I dismantle you! But...since I play fair, I'll let you hit me first right here!" Whirl taps the left side of his head for Kenny to hit._

_"But..."_

_"No buts...hit me...or I kill you! And don't give me one of those little wimpy punches." _

_Kenny hesistated but did what he was told and punch Whirl hard. Whirl actually laughed._

_"Ooh, a hard hitter! Impressive! But not as impressive as THIS!" Whirl bends Kenny down and knees him in the face._

_Kenny tried to regain focus and when he does, Whirl is waiting._

_"Come on Kenny, I'm not letting you go without a fight! And you better fight back!" Whirl warned._

_Kenny had no fighting experience as he didn't know how to fight at the time. But Kenny guessed his claws would have to do. He ran at Whirl who chuckled. One slash after another and Kenny was missing. Whirl dodged all of his attacks while whacking Kenny in the face. Kenny was easily losing as he is beaten viciously by Whirl to the point he tried to crawl to the door but Whirl pulled him back making Kenny sink his claws into the floor. Kenny started swinging wildly at Whirl and was able to get in a few punches and swipes before Whirl threw him hard into wall. Kenny slid to the floor and couldn't get back up._

_"Hmph, you ain't so tough! Like you ever was or will be!" Whirl scoffed. _

_Whirl got on the ground and moved his head right beside Kenny's. He whispered evily into Kenny's audios._

_"Don't think this is the end Kenny. You'll see me again...that's a promise. You made an enemy today Ken. I'm going to have so much fun beating you up every chance I get. You're nothing, you don't deserve to be online. But you know what, I respect your ability to withstand pretty much any kind of beating. But if I see you in my house again, I will kill you!" Whirl said as he got up seeing Kenny go into stasis._

_Whirl, not wanting to just let Kenny lie there, decided to actually carry him home and place him on his bed. Whirl's very tiny respect for Kenny was enough to make him believe that Kenny didn't deserve to just lie outside out-cold. _

_"He-he, see you soon...buddy!" Whirl sneered sarcastically._

Kenny finishes telling Bloodbath the story who is shocked.

"Wow, how long were you out?"

"About an hour!"

"I'm sorry about that Kenny! I wish I was there!"

"It's okay."

"So what happened afterwards with him."

"Well, nearly once or twice a week he'd find me wherever I'm at and usually tries to pick a fight with me. My house, his house, an alley or behind a building. Sometimes I escape him, sometimes I don't. Of course he had other people to pick on. One time he was involved in a large brawl consisting of him and about 5 others. I didn't see him for awhile after that, I'm guessing he was in the hospital. As the years went by I saw less and less of him. He had stopped messing with me when I was 13. That's when I heard he was sent to jail for being involved in another huge street brawl. I'm guessing he wasn't worried about me after he got out early. But now...here we are!" Kenny sighed.

Both Kenny and Bloodbath were now 20 earth years old while Whirl was 21 earth years old. Whirl hadn't been gone that long. Kenny had started working at the factory when he was 17 earth years and stayed there for just 2 years.

"Did anything crazy happen the last time he messed with you?"

"Actually Whirl was scared off by these four mechs named Onslaught, Vortex, Swindle and Blast Off. They helped teach me how to fight better I was glad they were around for awhile. They were like my only true friends at the time. I mean I had a few but I didn't hang out with them a lot." Kenny explained.

"WAIT...name those guys again..." Bloodbath asked.

"Onslaught, Vortex, Swindle and Blast Off."

"DUDE THOSE ARE BRAWL'S BROTHERS!"

"WHAT?"

"DUDE WE GOT TO TELL HIM YOU MET THEM!"

"LET'S GO!"

Kenny and Bloodbath bolt out of the room to find Brawl.

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

_**Okay so the other Combaticons didn't show up physically. And this chapter was long as HECK! I had to split this part in two because this was too long. But I'll make up for it next time!**_


	7. Chapter 7: Triple Team

Chapter 7: Triple Team

_**Note: This chapter will mention Fearstorm who is a very large vehicon from a TFP UK Titan Magazine comic. He is the largest vehicon ever and in this story he is the true all-time leader of every single vehicon on Cybertron.**_

Brawl, Barricade and Shockwave were in the med bay watching over Soundwave who was just getting his final few repairs. Soundwave was feeling much better but very tired. They weren't expecting Kenny and Bloodbath to come running in tripping and falling over one another. Shockwave, Soundwave, Barricade and Brawl looked at each other confused.

"What's gotten into you two?" Barrricade asked.

"BRAWL! KENNY MET YOUR BROTHERS ONCE!" Bloodbath shouted.

Brawl's visor brightened in shock.

"YOU DID? HOW?" Brawl asked excited.

"They saved me from Whirl and chased him off. Then they taught me how to fight. I was kinda sad to see them go." Kenny sighed.

"I miss those guys! I haven't seen them in years!" Brawl said beginning to tear up behind the visor.

"Don't worry Brawl, they can't stay away forever. I mean...how long where you here?" Kenny asked.

"Nearly...my whole life!" Brawl said quietly. "I mean, they visited, we had some laughs. But I wish I could see them more."

"You could try sending a message." Shockwave suggested.

"Yeah, they'll have to answer to that!" Kenny agreed.

"Mabye...but...I'm worried if they're even alive! All these jets roaming around. They could've been ambushed!" Brawl said concerned.

"I doubt it, those guys were strong and very close together. Heck, they'd whoop every jet on this planet...whoops..." Bloodbath said remembering Sonny.

"You know that reminds me...where the hell is Sonny?" Steve wondered.

Sonny had been busy hanging around other miners. He was just leaving them again when he heard some jets talking nearbye. They were gathered against a fence. Sonny couldn't make out what they were saying. But he knew he was not to go near them. After all, to all the jets, he was considered a traitor. Sonny wished he had some paint so he could stay hidden. Mabye he should ask Kenny for some. He hid in the shadows and tried to find a way past them. He could just fly away but the sound of him transforming would give him away. While he was hiding, Blueshot, Trapper and Jetstream were making a plan.

"Okay guys, I say we end this once and for all! We are going to find Kenny, and defeat Whirl!" Jetstream said.

"Yeah...I want to pound him!" Blueshot said.

"Are you sure Kenny may not want to defeat him...or someone else?" Trapper asked.

"Oh yeah...right!" Blueshot groaned.

"Let's do this!" Jetstream said.

The three then had an "All Hands In" moment. First Jetstream, then Trapper and finally Blueshot. But then, a fourth hand fell in. The three turn to see a limping Trips with them.

"Trips...you're still hurt! Are you sure?" Trapper asked him.

"Trapper, I'm going to take those fuckers down!" Trips growled.

"YEAH!" They all yelled.

Back with Sonny, he worried for his life. Mabye if he walked quickly past them they wouldn't pay him no mind. But as he prepared to walk, he didn't notice a stray energon cube on the ground and kicked it alarming the other jets.

"Hey, is that one of ours?" One of them asked.

"I don't know...he looks like us! But he may also be clumsy." Another snickered making the other ones laugh.

Sonny felt ashamed and embarrased and tried to walk past them. But he was stopped by a hand.

"Wait a minute...IT'S SONNY!" A vehicon snarled.

Sonny found himself surrounded by 8 vehicons. He looked around seeing there was no escape.

"Uh...is there a problem?" Sonny asked nervously.

"Yeah traitor! There is! You should've know one of us would of found you at some point!" One vehicon walked up to him.

"Found me? I've been living around you guys for years. And I'm not a traitor!" Sonny sneered at the vehicon.

"Any jet who's one of us and talks to non-jets is considered a traitor. And you are ONE of them!" The jet responded.

"What's the big deal? So I'm friends with Kenny, I talk to miners or non-miners and I'm not aggressive, so what?" Sonny snarled.

"Well since you know where Kenny is...TELL US!"

"NO! I'LL NEVER GIVE HIM UP! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!"

"OH YES WE CAN!"

"FRAG OFF!"

Sonny, enraged, punches the jet in the face knocking him to the ground. But Sonny is soon attacked by the rest of the group who start to beat Sonny violently. Suddenly just as their attack began, it abruptly ended when they heard the sounds of wheels and thrusters. Suddenly, Trips, Trapper, Blueshot and Jetstream came rushing at the group at full speed. Blueshot fired his cannon blasting 3 of them away. Jetstream and Trips bravely fist-fought a few more and Trapper charged the remaining ones with his electric force field. Sonny looked around as he watched these new vehicons battle the jets. He was amazed.

"Oh my Primus this is amazing! Where did they come from?" Sonny wondered.

Trips was still a little weak so he got hit a few more times. Sonny could see he needed help so he rushed in fully betraying his own kind. He punched and clawed as many as he could that were attacking Trips.

"Need help?" Sonny asked Trips when he finally got to him.

"Yes, thank you!" Trips said.

After a few more minutes, the jets retreated. But one was held captive.

"NOW TELL US WHERE WHIRL IS!" Trapper demanded pinning the jet against a building.

"GET SCRAPPED!" The jet snarled.

Trapper shocked the jet in the chest with his claws.

"TELL US! OR WE'LL KILL YOU!" Trapper roared.

"Why should I? Kenny will fall in the end. He won't win!" The jet struggled in Trapper's grip.

Trapper was about to punch the jet when Blueshot grabbed his shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'm sure this guy wouldn't mind meeting Kenny for himself and seeing his wrath!" Blueshot snickered.

The jet's visor seem to grow in horror.

"NO! NO! OKAY I'll tell you where he is!" The jet whimpered.

Meanwhile, Brawl was making a call to his oldest brother Onslaught. Brawl talked to him more than the others as he looked up to him. He was the youngest of the five but the most strongest. When he called Onslaught on his comm. link, he gulped.

**"Brawl?"**

"Hi Onslaught, how's it going?"

**"It's been pretty good! We've been having a good time!"**

"I bet, things have been quite hectic around here!"

**"Let me guess, jet vehicons?"**

"How'd you know?"

**"We ran into some of those scrap-heaps."**

"Whoa, did you scrap them?"

**"Every single one of them!"**

"Ha-ha, hey Onslaught...I've been thinking a lot lately and...I think I'm ready to come back to you guys."

**"Really? Are you sure? You've been with those guys for years! They're like your other family!"**

"I know but...I miss you guys!"

**"Well, it would be nice to have you around. How about we swing over tomorrow?"**

"That would be great!"

**"Alright then...I got to go, it's getting late!"**

"Indeed...alright, I'll see ya!"

Brawl ended the call smiling inside. He believed he made the right choice. Meanwhile, Kenny and Bloodbath were walking down the hallway getting ready for bed.

"You think Brawl will be okay?" Bloodbath asked.

"I hope so, poor guy looked so down!" Kenny said sadly. "Hey Bloodbath...you think Whirl will be stopped?

"Yes he will. I promise you that! That guy is nothing but a psycho! After everything he's done to you, I want him to die slowly and suffer!" Bloodbath clenched a fist. "By the way, it's really none of my business but...Kenny, how many times have you been abused up until last year?"

Kenny froze making Bloodbath stop as well. He hoped he didn't hurt Kenny's feelings.

"Honestly, I've kept track of it and well...I've been beaten up about 523 times, up until I moved here." Kenny turned to him.

Bloodbath tilted his head in disbelief.

"That many?" Bloodbath asked.

"Yep! Of course not all were full on beatdowns. In fact most of them were just punches to the face or claws to the chest." Kenny said not fazed by the question.

"Oh...I'm sorry Kenny, I just had that question rolling around in my processor. I don't know why."

"Don't worry Bloodbath, it's just a question!"

"Oh...okay!"

As they continue down the hallways, they notice Soundwave and Shockwave looking through some data on computers. Kenny and Bloodbath curiously walk in.

"Uh hi Commander Soundwave, Commander Shockwave, is everything alright?" Bloodbath asked.

"Yes...but we stumbled upon an interesting detail. Have you heard the stories of...Fearstorm?" Shockwave asked the brothers.

"Fearstorm? Yeah...but those guys are myths!" Kenny scoffed.

"No not at all. He is in fact real...take a look!" Shockwave points to his screen.

On the screen, a picture of Fearstorm was on it. He was huge, about the height of 4 vehicons standing on each other's shoulders. Fearstorm was the leader of all Vehicons, jets, cars, miners, tanks, helicopters, trucks and possibly many more. Only few have seen him and few live to tell the tale.

"Whoa...that's amazing! If only we knew where he was!" Kenny said.

"I don't ever think we'd find him! But mabye he'd find us?"

"Why?"

"Don't know...but...mabye he knows something about all this!" Bloodbath shrugged.

"Mabye!" Kenny nodded.

Just then, security footage caught Sonny with a few others. Soundwave comm. linked Sonny.

"Who are they?" Soundwave asked.

"Trust me, these guys can help stop Whirl's crazy plan!" Sonny said.

"Come in...but expect your friends to be...examined." Soundwave sneered.

Trapper, Trips, Blueshot and Jetstream were excited to be in Soundwave's HQ. They gasped at the amazing weapons and other technology placed all over the walls and storage rooms.

"This is amazing! Sonny you're lucky you get to come here!" Trapper said.

"I know right! Come on, Soundwave should be up ahead." Sonny escorted them to the main control room.

As they reached the room, there was Soundwave, Shockwave and a few other vehicons waiting. The new arrivals were in disbelief at the mechs inside.

"Commander Soundwave, Commander Shockwave...please meet my friends Jetstream, Trips, Trapper and Blueshot." Sonny introduced.

"Uh...hi!" Trips said.

"S'up!" Blueshot said.

"Hey!" Jetstream said.

"Whoa, this is possibly one of the best things ever! Finally glad to meet you guys! And if you're here...then that means..."

As if on cue, Kenny and Bloodbath enter the room. Trapper's visor brighten like never before. Trips, Blueshot and Jetstream just gasped.

"Well I'll be damned!" Blueshot said.

"You've got to be kidding me?" Trips said.

"It is...true!" Jetstream said.

"Hey...haven't I seen you before?" Kenny pointed to Trapper.

"IT'S KENNY! IT'S REALLY HIM! WHAT DID I TELL YA?" Trapper yelled at Blueshot.

Kenny and Bloodbath look at each other.

"Uh...you guys okay?" Bloodbath asked.

"Sonny, why did you bring these three here?" Soundwave asked.

"Because sir, they've been helping out with stopping Whirl's plans. They even saved me when I was ambushed by the other jets for being a traitor." Sonny explained.

"That's explains the dents!" Bloodbath said.

"Sonny, I was so worried about you!" Kenny said.

"I'm okay! But Trip's here needs more medical attention. Jetstream led an attack on the jets over at uh...hate to say it Kenny but...your old house." Sonny winced.

"My old house? What happened?" Kenny asked curious.

"Uh...it kinda got destroyed during the battle. But in the explosion, any traces of your info was erased thus backfiring on Whirl. Sorry Kenny sir please don't hurt me!" Trapper admitted.

"Eh it's okay! I didn't care about that old thing anyway!" Kenny laughed.

"Oh...phew!" Trapper wiped his helm.

"Actually, Whirl confronted Kenny earlier but was chased off. Primus knows he's even madder!" Bloodbath explained.

"Well, now that we know his location, we could strike now!" Blueshot suggested.

"No time, Trips needs help!" Jetstream said. "Can you help him?"

"Certainly, in the meantime, you all are welcome to stay here for the night." Soundwave offered.

"Thank you!" Trapper said excitedly. Kenny chuckled.

"Looks like someone wants to talk to me more!" Kenny said walking up to Trapper.

"Do you mind?" Trapper asked.

"Not at all, come on Bloodbath let's give this guy a tour!" Kenny suggested.

"Okay!" Bloodbath said.

Blueshot carried Trips to the med bay while Jetstream and Sonny talked to the Waves.

"So...every story is true?" Jetstream asked.

"Indeed, right down to Kenny chasing off Bumblebee's gang!" Soundwave nodded.

"Then my mission is over...for now...until we defeat Whirl's plans. Tomorrow I plan on telling my brother all about it!" Jetstream said wanting to smile.

"We should get some sleep!" Sonny suggested.

"I agree!" Shockwave nodded.

While their new allies were given new berthrooms, Brawl and Barricade were taking a walk outside. Barricade could tell Brawl was still sad even after the call.

"Brawl, they said they'll be here tomorrow." Barricade assured the tank.

"I know but...I'm leaving this team! I mean I loved being around my whole life but...I feel I should be with my brothers." Brawl said.

"Brawl, you can do whatever you want. We can't stop you! You do what you feel is right...okay?" Barricade said.

"Okay...thank you Barricade!" Brawl said.

"No problem dude! Hey about a race?" Barricade nudged him.

"Aw Barricade, come on you know I can't beat you." Brawl said.

"I'll go easy on ya!" Barricade transformed and revved his engine.

"Fine, just this once!" Brawl transformed.

"Ready...GO!"

Both of them took off. Barricade proved he was really fast as he raced down the street nearly in a blurr. Brawl was pretty fast but was having a hard time catching up. Barricade eventually turned down a corner and could barely be seen by Brawl.

"BARRICADE! SLOW DOWN!" Brawl whined.

But as Brawl turned the corner, he is suddenly blasted in the side by a gun. Brawl transforms and skids down the road. The gun was actually an electrical prod that was powerful enough to put Brawl nearly into stasis. As it turned out, Whirl and two jets were there standing over him. Brawl's vision was starting to fade out. But Brawl tried to look at the one-opticed mech looking at him.

"W-w-whirl..." Brawl growled weakily.

"He-he, hello Brawl. I see your brothers aren't here to save you now!" Whirl laughed. "Jets, take him back to the HQ. We shall deal with him there..."

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

_**DANG IT! Still didn't put Onslaught, Vortex, Blast Off and Swindle in physically. But I have a good reason. It wasn't the right time yet! And remember that Fearstorm is not an OC, he from one of the TFP UK comics. So...what will happen to Brawl? Find out soon as this story enters it's final two chapters and they should be long!**_


	8. Chapter 8: Same Victim

Chapter 8: Same Victim

_**Note: What you're about to find in this chapter may be the darkest and most disturbing chapter I've ever wrote for any of my stories. **_

Brawl awoke the next morning feeling dizzy and weak. His vision took awhile to clear up and he focused on his surroundings. He could see he was in a warehouse...an old, run-down, energon splattered one. He felt cold and hurt from being shocked by the prod. He found himself strapped to a berth and tried to get out.

"W-wha-where am I?" Brawl asked to no one in particular.

"Ah...the tank is awake! Isn't that wonderful!" Whirl laughed coming out of the shadows with three other vehicons.

"WHIRL? YOU LITTLE SCRAP-HEAP!" Brawl struggled against the berth.

One of the vehicons pressed a button on the wall, rotating the berth down to be face-to-face with his mech-nappers.

"I must say Brawl, you were pretty stupid to be out at night. Especially after what's been happening the past few days!" Whirl said tapping a claw on Brawl's chin.

"YOU KEEP YOUR LITTLE PINCERS OFF ME! WHEN I GET DONE WITH YOU, I'LL MELT YOU DOWN INTO SLAG!" Brawl threatened.

"Ooh, fiesty are we? That's cool! However, I would suggest you tell me where exactly Kenny's gang HQ is." Whirl sneered.

"NEVER! I WOULD NEVER BETRAY MY TEAM!" Brawl snarled.

"Oh really, just like how you betrayed your own brothers?" Whirl asked putting Brawl over boiling point.

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT MY BROTHERS! THEY BEAT YOU TO CRAP THE FIRST TIME, THEY'LL JUST DO IT AGAIN! I DIDN'T BETRAY THEM!" Brawl roared now fighting against the straps. "I'LL SMASH YOU!"

"Ooh, I'm shaking!" Whirl teased as the other vehicons laughed. "Jets, make him tell me the location!"

The drones nodded and proceed to beat up Brawl who was defenseless. But Brawl refused to tell them. When Whirl told them to stop, Brawl was coughing up energon through his busted mouthplate and his visor was cracked.

"You gonna tell me now?" Whirl asked.

"Get fragged!" Brawl said spitting energon on Whirl in the process.

Whirl growled and snapped his claws hard.

"Alright then, I have more ways of making you talk!" Whirl snarled.

Meanwhile, everyone was wondering what happened to Brawl. Barricade never came out of his room as he was too ashamed and sad at leaving Brawl like that. Soundwave stated it wasn't his fault but Barricade kept blaming himself. Kenny and Bloodbath meanwhile, were trying to figure out their plan.

"It's simple, we need go find his warehouse, save Brawl, and defeat Whirl!" Kenny explained as they walked into his room.

"Sure it seems easy, but with all those jets...we can't defeat them all! We need the aid of our new friends." Bloodbath said.

"Yeah...but Trips is still being repaired, Jetstream is helping Soundwave and Shockwave, and we sent Blueshot and Sonny back to Kaon to uncover a few things in Whirl's house.

"Ugh, this is getting us nowhere!" Bloodbath face-palmed.

"Bloodbath chill out, I know for a fact that Whirl won't win in the end. He's done messing with me and I will make sure of it. I don't care how many of those jets he has. I'll scrap them all!" Kenny sneered clenching his fists.

"Without help?" Bloodbath laughed. "No way!"

"What? Of course you'll be there to help me!" Kenny nudged his brother.

"Or will I?" Bloodbath teased looking up at the ceiling.

"Huh? Why wouldn't you?" Kenny asked in shock.

"Mabye I won't feel like it." Bloodbath scoffed doing his version of a smirk.

"Ugh, jerk!" Kenny playfully shoved Bloodbath.

Bloodbath then shoves Kenny who shoves Bloodbath again.

"Oh you wanna start something?" Bloodbath challenged pushing his brother.

"Bring it!" Kenny tackled his brother and they began wrestling on the ground.

Meanwhile, Sonny and Blueshot had easily arrived into Kaon via Soundwave's groundbridge abilty. It looked a mess.

"Man...Kenny lived here?" Sonny said looking at the old broken buildings and ripped up streets.

"Yep, this just screams abuse!" Blueshot agreed.

They walked past the remains of Kenny's old house. Nothing but metal was left.

"Wow...got to hand it to Trapper, he can really destroy something if he wants to!" Blueshot said.

"I know...he could crush Whirl easily I bet." Sonny said.

"True, but Whirl's beating can be saved for Kenny." Blueshot explained as they continued down the ruined streets.

The two haven't had much to say to each other and thought it wouldn't hurt to do so.

"Blueshot, do you think I'll ever find other jet vehicons that I could make friends with?" Sonny asked the tank.

"There has to be some jets out there. Not all are evil like you and Jetstream. It's hard to make friends Sonny! And I should know." Blueshot said.

"Really? Why was it hard for you?"

"I mean, me and Trips met when we were little sparklings. But we had a hard time trying to find a third member. Eventually Trapper found us, but we demanded money from him for fun. When he refused to give us his money, I challenged him to a fight. And I have to say Trapper fought hard but we ended up calling a draw and he was added to our group." Blueshot told Sonny everything.

"Wow...well that's quite a story. I kinda wish my life was like that. I mean being exiled from the others just because I'm nice? That's stupid!"

"How did you meet Kenny?"

"I uh...met him at the bar. We had a big chat and became friends. I know...nothing exciting. But it was better than getting hurt! Kenny saw me a special jet, one who would never fall into the ways of the other jets. I don't like to fight, kill or insult others. I just like to live a normal life is all!"

"So have many others. Not everyone is lucky! Hey look there's Whirl's house!"

By the time they found Whirl's house, they were both surprised no jet vehicons. The house was the same as ever, old and broken. Inside, broken glass, splattered energon and misplaced weapons fill the floor. Blueshot checked around downstairs while Sonny checked upstairs. Blueshot moved around furniture and smashed away useless objects until he found a disturbing sight. A dead and ripped apart mech layed on a corner behind the TV. Energon was dried up everywhere. Blueshot could tell this mech was an enforcer judging by the badge branded on the mech's shoulder.

"Ew, that's just wrong!" Blueshot said nearly throwing up.

Sonny checked every room hoping to find something interesting. The last room at the end of the hallway was Whirl's room. He worried about what was in there, especially after seeing that the parent's room, bathroom, and spare berthroom looked like a crime scene without a body. As he cautiously entered the room, he nearly gagged. There was so much energon all over the room. The walls, floors, berth, closet and door all covered in dry energon. Bits of metal pieces like optics, mouthplates and antennas were around as well. Sonny was too afraid to enter. The light switch didn't turn on. But...then he saw something. A shiny steel box in a dusty corner. It had chains wrapped all around it. A note on the box read: Whirl's Personal Files. Sonny was very curious and felt the need to open it. Kneeling down to put a claw through the lock on the chains, he unlocked and tossed the chains aside and carefully gripped the edges of the top. He gulped. With his curiousity about to burst through his chest. He opened it...

"...W-w-what? No...NO...h-h-how..." Sonny studdered looking into the box.

Inside was 3 files of different pictures, beside them was an energon covered ball and...hands. The hands were actually huge black claws about the length of Shockwave's gun. Whirl must have had them cut off before meeting Kenny. The ball looked like it had red and blue coloring on it under the energon. Apparently Whirl used the ball to calm his nerves. Finally Sonny picked up the folders. They didn't have words on them but they looked beaten. When he took out the photos, he shuts off his visor then turns it back on.

"NO WAY! EW EW EW! WHAT THE HELL?" Sonny nearly threw up looking at the photos.

He threw them down and coughed on the floor. He couldn't believe what he just saw. He shook his head not wanting to look at it again, but something told him to do so. He looked again...he couldn't believe it. He didn't blame Whirl for keeping these secret. Sonny looked at the other photos and gasped some more. This file contained photos of Whirl being brutaly tortured nearly to death. One had an enforcer looking he was trying to...rape Whirl. Whirl didn't look happy in any of the photos. More photos included the enforcer staring at the camera smirking while Whirl was being pinned down. Sonny looked at each one horrified. This enforcer was doing horrible things to Whirl, mainly beating him with his fists or bashing him with objects. As he viewed the remaining photos in the box, he could see that it was also miners who were attacking Whirl and taking pictures of him. One showed Whirl by himself ripping his old energon-covered hands off and placing on the ones he had now, probably to hide anything that had to do with his attackers. And some were just photos of Whirl crying on the ground showing whip marks on his back...10 of them.

"Primus...this is worse than Kenny's problem!" Sonny gasped. "But it makes sense, the treatement Whirl recieved was harsher, nothing Kenny's had never experienced. It drove Whirl nuts to the point he lost it...and he needed someone to take his anger out on...Kenny. I'm guessing since he saw Kenny nearly in the same predicament but not considering it a big deal all the time, he would feel better abusing Kenny even after the miners were finished with him. The ball helped him control his sanity...but it failed and he went after Kenny when he exiled Bumblebee's group...I got to show these to Blueshot!"

Sonny raced downstairs and revealed to Blueshot what he found. Blueshot had nearly the same reaction, going to a wall to throw up and punch the wall in disgust.

"THAT'S DISGUSTING! WHAT ARE THOSE GUY'S PROBLEM?" Blueshot snarled.

"Don't know...but I feel sorry for Whirl." Sonny said.

"Yeah...that's just...that's just wrong! By the way...that enforcer in the photos...is dead right here! Whirl must have killed him." Blueshot pointed behind the TV.

"But it wasn't enough for Whirl!" Sonny shook his head.

"Hmm, what will Kenny think?" Blueshot asked.

Kenny and Bloodbath were talking to Barricade trying to give him high hopes. But Barricade was hard to convince.

"Brawl must be dead...and it's all my fault!" Barricade sat on his berth and began to cry while Kenny patted his shoulder.

"Brawl can't be dead! He'll be fine! He's a tough guy!" Bloodbath assured.

"Mabye...but-" Barricade is cut off by Kenny.

"Barricade, it may have only been a year...but damn it I know you're tougher than most mechs out there. You're an enforcer and you never give up on anybody. You're brave, strong and never backs down from a fight...now am I right?" Kenny pumped up Barricade.

"Yeah...I guess!"

"Oh don't guess, KNOW!" Kenny lightly punched Barricade in the shoulder. "I've heard you mauled countless mechs savagely, you're crazy in a good way. You really just gonna let Whirl make you get down on your knees and serve him?"

Barricade's optics went to a dark purple.

"NO! I WONT!" Barricade shot up from his berth and bared his claws.

"That's the spirit Barricade, you wanna join us?" Bloodbath offered.

"I'm so there for you guys!" Barricade smiled.

Then they heard a knock at the door. It was Trapper who looked excited.

"Hello Trapper, what's up?" Kenny asked.

"I heard you're about to leave and save Brawl. Can I come?" Trapper asked.

"I don't see why not!" Kenny agreed.

"YAY! THANK YOU SO MUCH!" Trapper grabbed Kenny into a tight hug.

"You're hurting me!" Kenny choked.

"Sorry!" Trapper put him down. "I'm ready to destroy those jets!"

"Guys...Whirl just hacked into our main computer." Jetstream called to them.

When Kenny and the others entered the main room. They see Whirl staring at them, and Brawl was behind him with a few jets.

"Ah...we meet again Kenny! I bet you cooled off after our last encounter!" Whirl chuckled.

"FUCK OFF WHIRL! GIVE BRAWL BACK!" Kenny snarled.

"Not until I take your power!" Whirl teased waving a claw.

"Why do you want it so bad? Apparently you've shown you don't need it!" Bloodbath said.

"True, but then Kenny won't be alive! Then I'll come after YOU!" Whirl sneered to Bloodbath.

"YOU WON'T GET ANYTHING FROM ME!" Bloodbath sneered.

"JUST WAIT UNTIL MY BROTHERS SHOW UP!" Brawl yelled.

"SILENCE HIM!" Whirl ordered and one drone punches Brawl hard making Soundwave's gang gasp.

"Leave him alone!" Shockwave demanded.

"I'd like to see you bring that gun of yours over here and make me." Whirl teased as the vehicons laughed. "It looks like a really nice gun...mabye I can try it sometime!"

"GET FRAGGED!" Shockwave snarls wanting to bash the controls but Soundwave stopped him.

"You will be stopped Whirl!" Jetstream said.

"Sure I will...and you will pay for ruining my plans!" Whirl snarled. "You, that tank and that truck...wait...wasn't there a truck just there a few nano-klicks ago?"

Everyone turns to find Kenny, Bloodbath, Barricade and Trapper gone. The four were already racing towards Whirl's warehouse. Whirl ended communications quickly knowing they were on their way.

"Soundwave's going to be mad!" Bloodbath said.

"We can deal with that later...we need to stop Whirl once and for all!" Kenny said.

"Yeah...I hope Brawl is okay." Barricade said.

"We need to hurry!" Trapper said.

Meanwhile, Sonny and Blueshot returned with the box still horrified.

"Uh...guys you might want to see this. I can't take seeing what I saw, I'll go check on Trips." Sonny raced down the hallway before the others could even approach the box.

"Was this all you could find?" Jetstream asked.

"Trust me, there is more than enough info in there...bleh!" Blueshot said turning away.

As Jetstream, Soundwave and Shockwave looked at what's inside, Blueshot tried his best to explain everything without gagging. Their reactions said it all. Shockwave through down one file and smacked his head on a wall. Soundwave backed up and fell on his ass. And Jetstream stumbled back and covered his face walking away.

"Soundwave, you need to hack any locked police files on Whirl or mabye places he went for therapy. Whirl doesn't deserve to be killed...he needs help!" Blueshot explained. "And find that son of a glitch enforcer who tortured him this way."

Soundwave nodded and proceeded to type away at the computer. Hacking anything that needed to be hacked, decoding anything that needed to be decoded. Shockwave sat in a corner banging the back of his head against the wall. Jetstream paced back and forth attempting to look at more of the photos. Blueshot ignored them and walked towards Soundwave.

"Hey there's another profile." Blueshot pointed to the screen where another locked file was named: Whirl's Criminal Files. When Soundwave clicked on it...there were a few photos of Whirl's criminal activities. But after about 10 photos, they shift to simliar photos from the box. Soundwave ducked and turned away. Blueshot cringed.

"WHAT THE HELL DID WHIRL DO TO DESERVE THIS?" Blueshot yelled loudly.

"Man, Kenny has never recieved a brutal beating like that before!" Jetstream winced. "THAT GUY'S USING A FRAGGING HAMMER!"

"Whirl needs help fast." Shockwave said. "DAMN IT I CAN'T LOOK AT THIS ANYMORE!"

Kenny and the others were just arriving at the HQ where several jets blocked their path.

"IT'S THEM! SHOOT NOW!" One commanded.

The jets fired at the group but Trapper easily took them down with his electric force field. The jets flew left and right as were pounded by Kenny, Bloodbath and Barricade. Barricade was enjoying himself as he slashed jets here and there with his claws and even bit some of them. Kenny was right...he was kinda savage. He wasn't called Barricade for nothing and he transformed and rammed into many of the jets taking them by surprise. Once they were all defeated, Trapper rammed through the front doors where they found over 50 jets. The warehouse itself was pretty big and looked simliar to Soundwave's HQ.

"WHERE'S WHIRL?" Kenny demanded.

"You won't live to find out!" One jet sneered.

"Trapper...if you would please..."

Trapper began to power up again...but was halted by a strange noise knocking on one of the walls.

**_BANG! BANG! BANG!_**

"What's that?" Bloodbath asked.

"Brace yourselves!" Barricade said.

The wall busted open revealing none other than Onslaught, Vortex, Blast Off and Swindle charging the group of jets.

"GIVE US OUR BROTHER NOW!" Onslaught snarled as his brothers attacked the drones.

"It's Brawl's brothers!" Barricade said excited.

"Whoa...those guys are huge like me!" Trapper said impressed. "LET ME JOIN IN!"

While Trapper joined the fight, Onslaught walked over to Kenny, Bloodbath and Barricade.

"Kenny...it's been awhile kid!" Onslaught said fist-bumping Kenny.

"I know, how's everything been?" Kenny said ignoring a wing from a jet go flying by his head.

"Pretty good, pretty good, I talked to Brawl and he really wants to come back to us!"

"And has every right to do so!"

"Great...well you guys go find Whirl. I'm going to go beat the crap out of these guys behind me!"

"Actually, I have a much more...interesting idea..." Kenny said and whispered it to Onslaught who chuckled.

"HEY JETS!" Onslaught yelled.

Everyone stopped fighting and looked at Onslaught. Trapper and the other Combaticons were confused.

"So let me this straight. If Whirl were to take Kenny's power...did he say wether he would share it with you guys?" Onslaught asked innocently.

The jets looked at each other wondering as well. Some were nodding, but other were shaking their heads.

"Come on, I'm sure you all know the power can't be shared by every single one of you. That would be hard to do! And look, Kenny is small, no matter how big his spark is...it's just not enough." Onslaught said poking Kenny in the chest.

"It's true...but...mabye some of you believe Whirl should keep it to himself. While others believe they should have it." Kenny said and Bloodbath agreed.

The jets began to argue with each other, some drones were insulting a few others about keeping it to themselves, more began questioning other jets about taking advantage of the power. And even more accused others about letting Whirl have any of it since he barely did anything. Insulting turned into yelling, then swearing, then shoving...and finally all the jet vehicons jumped at each other igniting a gigantic vehicon brawl. Onslaught's brothers and Trapper escaped with few injuries.

"Nice idea kid!" Onslaught smacked Kenny on the back.

"Thanks...this may be awhile."

"You three go ahead and find Whirl, we wanna watch this!"

"Okay!"

Barricade tapped Kenny on the shoulder.

"Hey, Sonny just contacted me saying he needs to see me. Can you guys handle this?" Barricade asked.

"Go on ahead! We'll be fine!" Kenny assured.

Barricade nodded and raced off. Kenny and bloodbath raced around corners and through some hallways until they found a staircase that led straight to the basement. Whirl and Brawl had to be there. Without transforming they roll down the stairs and come to a screeching stop at the bottom. And there, on the other side of the large basement was Whirl...waiting...

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

_**Was this too disturbing? Give any of you...uncomfortable thoughts. Sorry if it did, I just wanted to make this interesting. So, Brawl and Whirl have been found, the rest of the Combaticons are here, but what did Sonny need Barricade to see? Find out...in the final chapter and prepare for a little twist in it.**_


	9. Chapter 9: The King

Chapter 9: The King

"Well Kenny...I didn't think you'd have the circuits to come down here and face me. And apparently your brother wants part of the upcoming action. What I don't understand is how you escaped all the jets upstairs!" Whirl said.

"Easy, we got them to fight one another."Kenny said.

"I see, well...this is the last place you'll ever see. And I'll be the last person you'll ever see!" Whirl bended his optic to look angry. "Of course I'm not going to kill you right away...after all...I want this to last."

Kenny growled and ran at Whirl while his brother watched. Kenny threw a punch but missed. Whirl ducks, uppercuts Kenny and punches him in the face the best he could with pincers. Meanwhile, Bloodbath quickly made his way over to a passed out Brawl and patted his head awakening him.

"Huh? Bloodbath?" Brawl gasped.

"Don't worry Brawl, me and Kenny are saving you...look!" Bloodbath pointed to the fight.

Whirl had Kenny in a head-lock and was trying to bring Kenny down to the floor but had a hard time since he had never fought Kenny after his enhancements. So Kenny was a lot stronger than ever before. Kenny was able to grab the back of Whirl and flip the psycho over him and onto the floor. Whirl slashed at Kenny's legs but missed when Kenny jumped and slammed on top of Whirl trying to pin him.

"GET OFF ME!" Whirl snarled rolling them over so he could get up.

Kenny noticed Whirl was trying not to laugh at something. But he decided to ignore it when Whirl started swinging wildly at Kenny who dodged all his attacks. Kenny then unleashed a series of punches and slashes to Whirl and made direct contact. The spikes on his fists drawing energon. Kenny was getting tired of dealing with Whirl. And this was definately going to be his revenge. He pummeled Whirl and backed him into a wall. Where he continued to beat him. But Whirl caught one of his arms and tried to snap it off. But it wouldn't make a dent. Whirl then punched Kenny twice in the chest and three times in the face before grabbing Kenny by the neck and raising him up.

"WHAT KEEPS YOU GOING? HOW CAN YOU POSSIBLY LIVE FOR SO LONG?" Whirl roared tightening his grip.

"That's what I'm still trying to figure out!" Kenny shrugged.

Whirl was having trouble with his grip. For some reason the metal on Kenny's neck wouldn't crush. Nothing had crushed.

"Your power is too grand, I don't understand! What are you...immortal?" Whirl snarled throwing Kenny into a wall.

Bloodbath attempted to intervene but Whirl trips Bloodbath and punches him hard in the face knocking him to the ground with a loud thud. Kenny struggles to pick himself up but Whirl places a foot on Kenny's back.

"DON'T YOU DARE GET UP!" Whirl warned.

"Or what?" Kenny sneered.

"Bloodbath dies!"

Kenny and Brawl gasp.

"You wouldn't dare!" Kenny sneered.

"Oh I would!" Whirl snickered.

Menawhile, Sonny was explaining Barricade about the box and Barricade ended up throwing up as well.

"We need to tell them...and fast!" Sonny said.

"Alright, I'll take it!" Barricade said getting ready to transform but Sonny stopped him.

"I'm coming too!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I am! I'm not about to let Kenny suffer anymore."

Barricade could tell Sonny was serious!

"Alright...let's go!" Barricade and Sonny transform and go back to the warehouse.

Back with the fight, Whirl still had a foot on Kenny's back.

"DON'T YOU DARE HURT HIM!" Kenny sneered.

"Mabye I won't...mabye I will!" Whirl said.

But then...something happened...Kenny's visors glowed a dark red instead of light red. His systems heating up inside until it burned like hell. Kenny's claws dug into the metal floor. He shook getting Whirl's attention.

"Whirl...get...off...me...**NOW!**" Kenny jumped straight up knocking Whirl on the ground.

Whirl backed up confused at what was going on. Kenny ran at Whirl and one punch landed Whirl into a wall making his print in it. Kenny didn't stop...he bashed Whirl in the face multiple time. He was joined by an angry Bloodbath and both brothers pummeled Whirl until he fell to the ground. But then they stopped after hearing laughter...it wasn't from them, it wasn't from Brawl, nor was it from upstairs...it was Whirl. Whirl, nearly beaten to death, was laughing hard despite the situation he was in.

"WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING ABOUT?" Kenny snarled getting ready to kick Whirl.

"HOLD ON! HAHAHAHAHAHA! GIVE ME A MINUTE! HA-HA!" Whirl tried to calm himself.

Bloodbath roughly picked Whirl up and shoves him into the wall.

"NOTHING'S FUNNY WHIRL!" Bloodbath sneered right in his face.

Whirl finally stops laughing and sighs happily.

"Bloodbath...Kenny...I think we've fought enough!" Whirl said holding his hands in defeat. "You beat me!"

"We're not done!" Kenny snarled.

"But I am, you won Kenny! That's all I was really doing. A rematch from when I was chased off by the Combaticons. I wasn't going to kill you for real...just trying to make you mad." Whirl explained stunning the others. "All in good fun!"

"You're insane Whirl! And what about my power that you wanted so much?" Kenny asked.

"Pfft, you can keep it. I just thought mabye you'd tell me about it...I don't actually want it!" Whirl said.

"Seriously?" Bloodbath said.

"Oh I'm very serious!" Whirl bended his optic. "Come on Kenny, I don't understand how you continue to function after so much brutality. I mean, what gives you the will to go on?"

Bloodbath lets go of Whirl and backs up while Kenny sighed.

"If you really must know, then I'll tell you! I may not appreciate anyone who abuses me and tortures me. But that doesn't keep me from living my life. I keep going because I know, that there's something out there for me. Something I know that will change my life forever. I didn't feel right...I was missing something...at that something turned out to be Bloodbath. Because without him and Soundwave's gang. I don't know what I'd do with myself. To add to that, I built up an immunity to pain. So it doesn't hurt much. So I'm guessing my power consists of luck, determination, and bravery. You however, you're just insane, nobody doesn't even know how you became crazy." Kenny explained to Whirl who was listening carefully.

"It's a story I wish to keep secret!" Whirl said in a low tone. "Nobody needs to know what happened to me!"

"But that's probably what made your head get screwed up!" Bloodbath said.

"You both act like I was I was born this way!" Whirl growled walking straight towards Kenny's face. "But I wasn't...I was turned this way."

"How?" Kenny asked.

Whirl was about to answer when Sonny and Barricade arrived with the box.

"Uh...guys...I got something you need to see right way...Oh...you are actually talking to Whirl." Sonny cringed.

"What's that?" Kenny asked.

"Something we were hoping Whirl wouldn't see again!" Barricade assured.

Whirl felt his legs wobble when he saw the box. He gasped in horror and slowly walked over.

"Where did you get that?" Whirl asked with his voice trembling.

"Uh, in your room! Along with a dead enforcer and countless amounts of energon. Here Whirl..." Sonny gave it to him.

Whirl's past was traveling quickly through his processor. He sat the box down and opened it. He began to tear up.

"No...but...I can't see this stuff again." Whirl cried.

Kenny and Bloodbath took some of the pictures and gasped but didn't puke. Kenny looked from the pictures to Whirl then back to the pictures. Whirl saw his old hands and picked them up. He rubbed the energon stains and winced starting to remember everything. Then he found the little ball. The one used to calm him. He began to roll it on the floor in front of him like a little kid. Kenny seemed the most surprised. He had never knew...this must have been what he hiding and what drove him nuts. Whirl lived a similiar life like he did, but Whirl's was much harsher. Now Kenny definately had no reason to complain his own life. He looked at Whirl who was let his lubricant tears run down like a waterfall into the box. For the first time everyone saw a side of Whirl nobody knew he had...he was sad...very sad and afraid. Tears continued to fall into the box as Whirl looked at some of the photos.

"Now...you know..." Whirl cried getting up.

"Whirl...I had no idea. But...we could've helped you. I could've!" Kenny said softly.

"How? No matter how much I tried to get away from it all, it kept coming back!" Whirl explained putting the pictures down.

"What about your parents?"

"They didn't care! They were never around a lot forcing me to live on my own. I ran away, found that old house. But...that enforcer found me. As you've seen, he tortured me, beat me, insult me...attempted to rape me once!" Whirl cried even harder. "I had to kill him when he did that...so I did. I made that glitch PAY!"

Nobody seemed to be mad anymore at Whirl. Kenny suddenly embraced Whirl in a hug confusing the mech.

"W-why are you hugging me?" Whirl asked.

"You need one...nobody probably never has done so!" Kenny said.

"You're right...I never had one before...it feels great!" Whirl said slowly hugging back with hesitation.

Whirl started to cry again and Kenny allowed him to let it all out. At this point Brawl had been freed and was feeling sad as well. When Whirl was finished he winced.

"But...after everything I've done...after all the pain I put you through. I don't deserve your kindness!" Whirl said.

"Doesn't everyone deserve a second chance? Besides, I can forgive...you're not the only person who's done anything to me. You can hate me all you want, but you don't need to suffer the way I did, and you had the will to go on. That's also a power Whirl...your will to never stop as long as your spark pulses. You had the power all along but just denied it. You snapped and went insane, didn't care who got in your way, wanted others to feel the way you did. And of course you would target me since I was weak as well." Kenny explained.

"I don't hate you at all, I was also just jealous of how you kept moving on after each beating you received. You acted like it never happened."

"I'm used to it so after awhile I start to feel less and less pain! What that officer did to you ruined everything. Destroyed your hopes and dreams...at least hopefully not all of them. You need help Whirl."

"I've tried, I've gone to a therapist plenty of times but...it never worked. And the miners just made it worst for me. Treating me like some mindless animal. The fraggers. No offense to you and Bloodbath."

"None taken, but Whirl, we are willing to help you...if you want us to."

Whirl looked straight into Kenny's visors. Kenny really was not like any other mechs. He was very kind and sweet. How could Whirl mess with that? At least SOMEONE could make him happy. He finally found a friend...Kenny.

"Kenny, I would happily like your help...but...do I have to do time in jail? I heard the inmates are very brutal here!" Whirl asked worried.

"No...you're not going to jail! We are going to find you help...mabye some alone time could work. I figured you liked being alone."

"Yeah...I do!"

Just then Onslaught came downstairs worried for his brother.

"BRAWL! YOU'RE OKAY!" Onslaught yelled hugging his brother.

"Onslaught? I didn't think you'd get here so early." Brawl said hugging his brother back.

"So...you really want to go with us?" Onslaught asked.

"Yes I do...more than anything else!" Brawl said.

Onslaught then turned to see Whirl embracing Kenny in another hug but this time being joined by Bloodbath and Sonny. Onslaught was confused.

"Uh...how did you guys-"

"It's a long story!" Barricade nodded.

"Hey...are the jets still fighting each other?" Kenny asked.

"Nah, most of them are knocked out while others just left! We'll explain everything later...let's get out of here!" Onslaught announced.

Back at Soundwave's HQ, Whirl asked to be placed in one of their cells to sit and think, which they allowed. Kenny and Bloodbath were treated for their injuries while everyone else chatted about the day. Whirl decided to keep the ball and his original hands in case he wanted to change back. But he and the others watched as the photos and the steel box were destroyed. Whirl felt a sense of relief wash over him after that. Like it never happened. He then realized he and Kenny were very much alike. Both have overcame what they've endured throughout their early life. But it's all over. Despite Kenny and Bloodbath obviously winning the fight they had with Whirl...it seemed like Whirl had a little victory for himself. The eradification of his cursed past. Soundwave would ask one of his friends if he could help out Whirl. Trips, Trapper, Blueshot and Jetstream were accepted into the gang officially while Sonny replaced Brawl who left that same day.

"I'm going to miss you Brawl!" Kenny said hugging the tank.

"I'll miss you too kid! But don't worry, I'll see you again someday. Of course we are going to visit." Brawl assured rubbing Kenny's head.

"Come on Brawl...we got some exploring to do!" Onslaught called out from the front doors.

"Coming bros, hey wait I forgot, hey Sonny...you still up for officially joining Soundwave's gang?" Brawl asked.

"Yeah!" Sonny said sounding interested.

"Well, you are now!" Brawl said looking at Soundwave who nodded.

"I am? Yes!" Sonny cheered.

Kenny patted Sonny on the back.

"Hey Sonny did you still want that paint job?" Bloodbath asked.

Sonny thought about it for a moment. If he changed his paint he would look like his best friends. But being the only silver seeker that was considered good, he thought he should keep his silver paint as he felt he was very unique.

"Nah, I think I'd rather keep my paint." Sonny said mentally smiling.

As Brawl said his last goodbyes, he transforms and rolls away with his brothers. Barricade seems to tear up the most and watches until Brawl is out of sight. That night, Kenny and Bloodbath stopped by Whirl's cell. Whirl was on his knees rolling the boll around on the berth.

"Hey Whirl! You okay?" Kenny asked.

"Yeah...just still continuing to calm myself down. I must say it's working this time!" Whirl said.

"Good, we're glad to hear that!" Bloodbath said.

"Yeah...hey guys...I'm really sorry about that fight earlier, and...just for everything. I never thought I'd be forgiven. And all those other people I hurt! Kenny if there's anything I can do to pay you back...I promise I'd do it." Whirl said with his pleading optic.

"As long as you don't go off the deep end again!" Kenny said.

"I'm done with that! I will never harm anyone ever again. I've learned my lesson, and thanks to you guys, I'll get help!" Whirl cheered.

"Excellent...well...goodnight Whirl!" Kenny said.

"Goodnight guys!" Whirl said before recharging.

The next morning, Kenny woke up to strange noises outside. He got up to see Bloodbath just entering his room.

"Hey Kenny, uh...there's someone here to see you!" Bloodbath asked.

"Who?" Kenny asked as they walked to the front doors.

"...Everyone..." Bloodbath said in a mono-tone voice.

Kenny walked outside to find probably the most craziest sight. Every single vehicon...on the entire planet of Cybertron...all types, jet, car, miner, truck, tank, helicopter and any other kind of vehicons...were standing in front of the HQ cheering and clapping Kenny and Bloodbath's name. Soundwave, Shockwave, Barricade, Trips, Trapper, Blueshot, Jetstream, Whirl and Sonny were also standing outside cheering them on.

"What's all this?" Kenny felt embarrased.

"I don't know...but it must be something good." Bloodbath said.

"Indeed!" Suddenly they heard an unfamiliar voice.

The voice that hadn't been heard by majority of people on the planet. Some vehicon had to move out of the way and make a path for the one...and only...Fearstorm. Kenny and Bloodbath gasped. The most legendary vehicon of all-time...was now a few feet from their own pedes.

"It's...Fearstorm! It's really him!" Kenny said.

"I thought he was a myth!" Bloodbath said.

Fearstorm was actually 7 feet taller than the brothers making Fearstorm the tallest vehicon on the planet. Kenny thought he would snap his neck looking up at him.

"Uh...Fearstorm sir...what's happening?" Kenny asked nervously.

"Do not be afraid Kenny, for you and your brother are to be rewarded." Fearstorm said in a friendly way.

"Rewarded?" Bloodbath asked confused.

"Yes...for your success in bringing peace to all vehicons! And for your determinations of helping your friends and others in need. I must say I'm personally impressed and proud!" Fearstorm nodded.

"Wow...thank you sir! It's an honor!" Kenny said. "We just can't believe we're talking to you!"

"I know you are shocked. But you have every right to be that way! I've been watching you especially Kenny. From when you were growing up as a little kid getting abused by a lot of people...to a brave young man who's willing to put his spark on the line for others." Fearstorm said placing a large hand on Kenny's back.

"Thank you!" Kenny said.

Just then, every single vehicon who have once harmed or insulted Kenny began apologizing.

"Everyone there's no need to be sorry! I forgive you all for what you've done! I just hope...you know...I don't have to go through anything like this again." Kenny announced recieving even more cheering.

Kenny and Bloodbath were escorted to the top of a building where all of Soundwave's gang was standing. A lone silver jet vehicon walked towards Kenny holding a "Vehicon King" medal that gleamed with it's gold and silver paint and a picture of a vehicon's face was in the middle. Kenny took it surprised at the kind of medal it was. Next, Bloodbath recieved one as well and he felt proud. Both placed it over their necks as the vehicons cheered even louder.

"KENNY! BLOODBATH! KENNY! BLOODBATH! KENNY! BLOODBATH!" They roared.

"Hey Kenny...were actually joining Fearstorm as kings of all vehicons." Bloodbath said excitedly.

"I know...this is amazing!" Kenny said giggling.

Trips, Trapper, Blueshot and Jetstream were actually cheered as well for their involvement. Trapper looked like he could just scream with joy.

"Trapper, I'll never doubt you again!" Trips promised.

"Me too!" Blueshot said.

"Aw thanks guys! I'm just glad I finally got to meet my hero..." Trapper looked at Kenny who was waving to the crowd with Bloodbath.

From some other town Brawl and his brothers were watching the event on TV as well as Bumblebee, Mirage, Sideswipe and Jazz who were amazed.

Jetstream then recieved a call from his brother Wingblade.

**"DUDE JETSTREAM! IT'S ALL OVER THE NEWS! I'M WATCHING RIGHT NOW!"**

"He-he, glad to hear from you again!"

**"Yeah, sorry I couldn't make it...I had been a little busy!"**

"No problem! Kenny and Bloodbath look so happy!"

**"I bet, I still can't believe the legends were true!"**

"I always believed they were true bro!"

**"He-he, hey I know you'll be very busy for awhile! But I hope to hear from you later on!"**

"Absolutely! I'll talk to you later!" Jetstream hangs up knowing Wingblade was very proud of him.

Kenny and Bloodbath looked at Soundwave, Shockwave, Barricade, Sonny and Whirl who were clapping.

"Hey Bloodbath?"

"Yeah?"

"This has been quite an adventure hasn't it!"

"Yeah...but all adventures have to come to an end don't they?"

"True...I love you Bloodbath!"

"I love you too Kenny!"

From then on...the two brothers remained not just brothers...but kings as well! And that's the way they wanted it!

_**The End...**_

* * *

_**And so my latest Transformers story has reached it's end. To Leonightis I hope I didn't interfere too much with Wingblade calling Jetstream again. I just wanted Wingblade to know about what was going on at this point before the story ended. I didn't know at first wether to have Wingblade make a cameo in the crowd or simply see the event on TV. But now that the story is over...and there won't be a third part, you can now have Jetstream talk to Wingblade whenever you want. But I probably won't return to Transformers stories for awhile since I got an Invader Zim and Kirby story to make. But thank you so much for giving me access to Jetstream and placing him in my stories. And to all you readers out there...thank you for reading and I hope you've enjoyed it! KINGSTRIKER OUT!**_


End file.
